Trading Memories
by die.live.die
Summary: A witch, a potion and a unique case of amnesia... what exactly did the guys get themselves into this time? Did they finally turn Sunako into a lady? But wait, how come she can't remember Kyohei? Kyohei x Sunako. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Updated to remove all the swearing. The anime was more toned down than the manga, I was more of a manga fan though. The live action was also alright.

Here's my first attempt to "write" something here. I hope it's okay though. This story just wouldn't let me sleep at all, I had to force it out of me just to get some sleep these past few days. So here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't really know what the disclaimers are for but since I have seen them in every fanfic that I've ever read, here's mine: I don't own Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution or Yamato Nadeshiko blah blah blah blah. I don't own Sunako, although I think she's really cool and I wish to own Kyohei. ^_^

**Chapter 1:**_ The Threat, the Witch and the Envelope_

CRASH!

"What the heck was that?" Mori Ranmaru lazily drawled, he seemed unfazed and continued to lounge in the couch while watching TV with the others.

CRASH!

"That horror freak! I'll - ." Takano Kyohei was annoyed, no one has the right to disrupt his favorite TV show.

"Kyohei, I think the sound came from the back - not Sunako's room." Oda Takenaga reasoned out.

"The back!" Toyama Yukinojou suddenly shrieked.

Only one thought popped up in everyone's minds - ruthless, obsessed fan girls. All four gorgeous teens ran to the backyard in hopes of saving what was left of their beloved backyard and probably part of the Nakahara mansion, but they did not expect whatever it was that they found.

"A package?" Yuki asked, he was the first to recover from the shock of actually not being mutilated by fan girls.

"Who the hell would drop a gigantic package in the middle of our freaking backyard?" Kyohei grunted. He was beyond infuriated - he was missing half of the show now.

"Oh, I know someone..." Ranmaru reminded everyone.

"Ohhh..." all four boys chorused.

"She really can't do anything normal, can she? Lunacy must run deep in the Nakahara family." Kyohei said. He really tends to babble when he's annoyed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

All four boys leapt farther from the package who, apparently, just spoke.

"Th-th-the package talked!" Yuki screamed while hiding behind Ranmaru.

"I think we better get this over with." Takenaga said while tearing off the wrapper that hid their mysterious package.

After finally peeling layers and layers off of protective wrappers, bubble wrap and all, they were faced with a 40x40 inch replica of Auntie's face.

"Hi guys! Where's Sunako?" Auntie's voice resounded clearly from the gigantic stereo that accompanied the humungous TV.

"What the hell's with the big TV?" Kyohei voiced out what was in everyone's mind.

"Oh, I can't drop by the house right now so I decided to try this satellite TV. We don't have one there, right? I bought a channel for us to communicate now, and I can see you too! Anyway, where's my beloved Sunako?" Auntie answered nonchalantly as if large TVs just drop from the sky.

"Hi Auntie, Sunako's inside the house right now. Do you want me to call her?" Takenaga replied.

"No! What I'm about to say is strictly for you guys only." Auntie said, with a menacing gleam in her eyes.

"Ohh... okay." Takenaga responded, weakly.

"You're all in your second year, right?" Auntie asked.

All four guys nodded, uncertainty plastered on their faces - all of them fearing for the worst.

"Well, since you haven't been successful in turning my beloved Sunako-chan into a lady for two years already, I'm afraid I may have to kick all of you out." Auntie said in an eerily calm voice, all that was missing was her maniacal laugh.

"WHAT?" the guys shouted in unison after realizing that she really wasn't kidding.

"I mean, sure, the rent may be delayed sometimes and-" Kyohei tried to reason out.

"Delayed? Kyohei, you can't even pay the rent. But then, how can you pay if you can't even keep a decent part-time job for a certain amount of time?" Auntie quipped back and now she did the maniacal laugh which really aggravated Kyohei more.

"Fine! I can't keep a part-time job! BUT I TRIED. It's those maniac bosses who can't keep their hands to themselves!" Kyohei was now physically seething.

"Auntie, why can't we stay here anymore? There must be a deep reason for this." Takenaga asked, aside from being curious, he wants to prevent any bloodshed at all cost, although it would only be Kyohei's blood and the TV's probable destruction.

"Oh, good thing you asked. Well, there have been proposals, really serious proposals. And-" Auntie started.

"You're going to kick us out because you plan to marry some rich handsome bastard? What does that have to do with us?" Kyohei interjected, still very angry.

"Hey! They weren't just wedding proposals, you know." Auntie hinted.

"Huh? What do you mean "proposals" then?" Ranmaru dared to ask.

"Business proposals. My current honey suggested that I turn the mansion to a bed and breakfast. We could run it and spend our entire lifetime leading simple lives with different guests every now and then. It would be perfect. There would be butlers and maids and ..." Auntie was already daydreaming and blabbering.

"Can't we have another chance?" Yuki disrupted Auntie's dreaming with an extra helping of cuteness, he was the only one who could actually ask Auntie at these moments.

"Chance? Hmmm.. Well, I think I could give you until this Halloween. I'm planning a Halloween Party right here in this mansion next week and I want to show off Sunako to some of my friends. So she must be lady enough, okay?" Auntie warned.

"Next week. Okay. I think we can try something by then." Takenaga replied, already thinking of plans.

"Oh, and no tricks, I'm dead serious this time, really dead serious." Auntie threatened and then she was gone.

"We are so screwed." Kyohei said. He was really in a foul mood and having everything boil down to Sunako's lady problem made it worse.

The four teenagers went back in the house to escape the chilly night air.

"What did Auntie mean no tricks?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, I think she meant hypnosis, lies, pretending to be lovers, blackmailing-" Takenaga enumerated.

"Not even blackmailing? It's the only reason we have been able to drag her into these crazy balls. Now, how are we supposed to force Sunako-chan?" Ranmaru interrupted, he really can't think of any miracles happening in the near future - well, miracles concerning Sunako.

"You think she's serious? I mean we have experienced drastic mood swings from that woman, she might actually forget about this if time passes." Kyohei hoped, for someone who usually shrugs everything off, he was really concerned about this one.

"I dunno. We can only wish she's not but you know how she is." Takenaga replied.

Just then, Sunako passed by to go to the kitchen like a dazed drug addict on the high.

"What's wrong with Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked.

"Hey Nakahara! What got you so creepily high?" Kyohei, always the brave one, asked.

Sunako turned, smiled frighteningly and went back to going to the kitchen, her dark chilling aura following her.

"Do you think she heard our conversations? I mean, she might want us to be really kicked out that's why she's so happy." Ranmaru mused.

"I don't think so. She's been watching a movie since this afternoon and you know she can't be disturbed when she starts to watch those." Takenaga reminded.

"What was Sunako-chan watching? She's gotten really scary this time." Yuki gasped, he was about to cry.

"An unedited, uncut, unreleased version of the Blair Witch Project - if I remember correctly; she bought it off an online auction site just last week, she asked me to help her with the bidding stuff." Takenaga replied.

"Blair Witch Project? Wasn't that movie made years ago? She probably watched that movie a million times already, what could possibly make her so crazy about it?" Ranmaru asked, he still thinks she overheard them.

"I think it was the original reel used in the filming of the movie, where crew members were supposedly possessed and some of the actors really got lost. I don't know if some exorcism scenes were even concluded." Takenaga said, remembering the item description from the auction site and Sunako's reaction as if Christmas (or Halloween, in her case) came early.

"Oh, don't mind her, she sure gets high easily. Anyway, what should we do? That horror addict is our only ticket to stay in this place, and we only have a couple days to transform that walking dark matter to something resembling human - female human." Kyohei whined.

"Wait. Hmm.. Blair Witch? Witch...witch...witch..." Ranmaru muttered more to himself than to the others, thinking of something particularly distant.

"Ranmaru-kun? You okay? Are you possessed like Sunako-chan?" Yuki whimpered; he was getting scared by the minute.

"Minerva!" Ranmaru blurted out loud as if he hit the jackpot.

"Minerva?" all three other guys asked.

"Yup! Minerva's a witch that I dated once. It was way back but I'm pretty sure she was a witch." Ranmaru proudly stated.

"I can't even imagine how you meet your women." Kyohei commented.

"So, what can this Minerva of yours do? She can't seriously be into magic, right? I mean, Auntie explicitly threatened us to use no tricks." Takenaga, the responsible one, reminded everyone.

"Oh, she's not that kind of witch, although she as one hell of a witch..." Ranmaru hinted, blooming-flower-aura enveloping him.

"So, what was she exactly?" Takenaga interrupted Ranmaru's daydreaming; not even wanting to know what it was about.

"Hmm... She was really into this Wiccan stuff which had some weird rituals. I think she made potions, spells and curses too. She can hypnotize too, she tried it on me once to spice up our... interactions." Ranmaru once again hinted, flowers bloomed more around him.

"So, she was into magic, witchcraft, sorcery?" Takenaga again interrupted, slowly getting annoyed at Ranmaru's flowers.

"No, no, no. She explained it to me once but she denied anything to do with magic. I really dunno, I mean, I didn't really care about those stuff back then. I guess we can try to ask her, you know. I think she has something that can help Sunako change." Ranmaru suggested.

"Well, since we can't think of anything better right now, I guess its okay to try your Minerva." Takenaga conceded.

"Okay, just don't expect everything to go smoothly. You know how she gets." Kyohei said.

"Dinner is ready." Sunako said from behind their backs and then creepily smiled, she was still quite high from watching the movie.

The boys were clutching their chests or their chairs, a shocked expression etched on their faces from being genuinely surprised and scared by Sunako.

"You! How long have you been there? Don't scare us like that, I can die of heart attack, you know!" Kyohei exclaimed.

Sunako just smiled freakily and went to eat in her room, her dark aura still following her.

"I'll give Minerva a call then." Ranmaru said, he instantly recovered from the shock and was dialing her number in his phone.

"Update us soon if she can help. For now, let's just eat dinner and wait." Takenaga suggested.

Yuki, Kyohei and Takenaga proceeded to go to the dining room to eat dinner while Ranmaru talked with Minerva.

"Well, Minerva agreed to help us. She was quite interested when I described Sunako's problem." Ranmaru said as he sat down to eat too.

"How will she exactly help us?" Takenaga asked.

"Shouldn't we be careful? Sunako-chan might get hurt, you know, witches are evil women, right?" Yuki asked, deeply concerned and scared.

"Oh, Sunako-chan will be okay. Minerva might be evil and wild sometimes but she can also be gentle." Ranmaru smirked, reliving his blooming-flower-aura.

"What should we do then? Did she give any instructions on how she will help us?" Takenaga asked, Ranmaru was really getting disturbing.

"She wanted to meet Sunako, and then prescribe a potion or whatever, that's what she said." Ranmaru answered.

"She's a witch, that bloody idiot will be thrilled to see her, she might even ask to be converted to be a witch too." Kyohei said.

"Yup, you're right. It would be easy to make her come see the witch but we can't just ask her outright. Anyway, I'll take care of it." Takenaga said, he was already formulating plans for Sunako.

After that, dinner proceeded smoothly, and then Yuki, Kyohei and Ranmaru returned to their rooms fully satisfied and happy. Takenaga, on the other hand, set his plan to motion. While Sunako was clearing the table after everyone left, Takenaga answered a supposed phone call.

"Auntie! You called, this must be very very important then -" Takenaga said, although a little bit too loud for a phone call.

"Yes, yes, the Halloween party preparations are complete. The invitations have been sent too-" Takenaga continued. Sunako perked up upon hearing the words 'Halloween party'.

"What? You want to invite a real live witch?" now Sunako was really interested.

"Yes, yes, we'll send her an invitation right away. I'll ask Kyohei to give it to her on his way to his part-time job tomorrow." Takenaga said. Sunako was already imagining the witch, the dishes lay forgotten on the table.

"Uh-uh. I'll print the invitation later and write the address in the envelope so that Kyohei can give it. Ranmaru knows the address? Okay, I'll ask him later. Uh-uh. Oh, okay. Bye." Takenaga ended his supposed phone call. Sunako was still daydreaming about the witch and did not even hear Takenaga calling her name.

"Sunako? Do you need help clearing the table?" Takenaga asked, acting sheepishly innocent, he was internally congratulating himself for devising such a devious plan.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, I can do this. You better go and do the invitation", Sunako instantly replied. She can't wait to know the address; maybe she can even trick the radiant creature into allowing her to deliver the invitation herself.

"Okay, goodnight then." Takenaga dismissed himself and went off to his room.

Sunako continued clearing the dishes and proceeded to wash them when Kyohei had the urge to steal … eat ice cream. Sunako was already on her way back to her room when she met Kyohei on the hallway and noticed the little black envelope sticking out of Kyohei's back pocket.

"Radiant creature!"

Kyohei turned around, just in time to dodge Sunako's lunge attack to his back pocket.

"What the hell was that for? You're having delusions of killing me again?" Kyohei asked, irritated and amused at the same time.

"Where does the witch live?" Sunako eyed the black envelope obviously.

"What witch? I don't know what you're talking about." Kyohei was still oblivious from the envelope.

"The witch! You were supposed to give her an invitation for the halloween party. I heard Takenaga earlier." Sunako was still eyeing the black envelope.

"Oh... that witch, I dunno." Kyohei lazily drawled, he was really slow sometimes - he did not even notice Sunako eyeing his back pocket.

"How can you not know? The invitation is right there, in your back pocket. Come on, let me see!" Sunako again lunged at Kyohei which he again dodged. Kyohei felt his back pocket and then finally noticed the black envelope.

"Oh… this." Kyohei said, he examined the envelope closely.

Kyohei's POV

Where the hell did this come from? And why is she so interested? Wait... oh yeah. Takenaga came up to my room earlier. That bastard! 'I'll take care of it', he said. I'll kill him for this.

Normal POV

"So, where does she live? Let me see." Sunako repeatedly tried to snatch the envelope from Kyohei's hands.

"No. I don't want to." Kyohei said, the urge to annoy Sunako overcame him.

"Let me see!" Sunako was slowly losing her patience.

"Stop pulling, you stupid-"

"Give it-"

"Hey you-"

Just then, a lot of things happened at the same time. Sunako tugged on the envelope harshly which caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards. Kyohei, being the overly protective guy that he is, wrapped his other arm around Sunako's waist and then maneuvered them so that he can cushion her fall. Kyohei's back hit the floor violently, he let go of the envelope but wrapped both arms around Sunako.

"Argh! For a girl who looks fit, you're sure heavy." Kyohei winced. He may have injured himself this time.

"Oh shut up! I'm melting. Let me go." Sunako struggled against Kyohei's arms.

"Stop fidgeting. I'm not letting go, I rather like you like this." Kyohei said, he tightened his grip around her.

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Shit! I'm melting. I'm melting..." Sunako chanted to Kyohei's chest.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up myself." Kyohei hinted, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

Sunako paled as awareness dawned on her, she struggled even harder against Kyohei's arms.

"Oh, so you do remember the ability of my lips. Would you like me to refresh your memory more? They were quite irresistible, right?" Kyohei teased.

At this, Sunako stopped fidgeting. Kyohei peered down at her; she was already unconscious while his shirt was soaked with her blood.

"You are so damn predictable", Kyohei sighed as he proceeded to clean up the mess.

Well? Is it worth pursuing? Review, review, review this please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks kawaiighurl and anitsirhc for the reviews! Here's chapter 2... hope you like it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect Girl Evolution, The Wallflower, Yamato blah blah blah blah...

**Chapter 2: The Plan: Sunako meets Minerva**

Another ordinary Saturday in the Nakahara mansion...

"YOU! How many times do I have to remind you that I really hate carrots!" Kyohei shouted over the otherwise peaceful breakfast, "You will pay for this, mark my words."

Sunako's POV

Mark your words? You should be the one paying for the crazy stunt you pulled on me last time. I lost a lot of blood over that little fiasco, dumbass. Ugh! My memory's forever tainted.

_Oh, but you liked it, you know you did._

Shut up stupid inner voice.

_You can't forget the way his arms held you. His scent enveloping you..._

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Normal POV

Sunako ran back to her room, her only sanctuary, but she could not run from her conscience.

"Oh god, she's gone crazy again." Kyohei said, he cannot ignore his hunger anymore and proceeded to eat the carrot-y food.

"Kyohei... did you do anything to Sunako again? She never cooks this way unless she's getting back at you." Takenaga pointed out, he actually knew what was going on but relished in the fact that he can tease Kyohei about it.

"Me? No, of course not! It was your stupid idea that made this big stupid mess." Kyohei retorted, guiltily.

"What idea? What mess?" Ranmaru asked, he had no idea something else happened after dinner last night.

"Yeah, how come we don't know anything?" Yuki said, he also didn't know about last night.

"Oh, I saw Kyohei carrying an unconscious Sunako towards her room." Takenaga replied, with a smirk. Oh, he was enjoying this alright, "and before that, I saw them entwined together on the hallway floor."

"It was nothing." Kyohei pointed out, slightly blushing, "It was your fault anyway."

"But it still worked!" Takenaga beamed, he was really proud of his plan, "Now she'll go over to Minerva's house and then meet Minerva."

"Uh... she didn't see the address. So, I don't think she can go there." Kyohei answered sheepishly.

"What? How can you fail such a foolproof plan? Trust you to screw anything." Takenaga glared at Kyohei, "You bring her to Minerva's house today, you foiled my devious plan, now, you should go plan yourself."

"Wait, she's going to Minerva's house?" Ranmaru asked, "I think Sunako-chan's going to be disappointed when she sees it."

"Why?" Yuki asked, while chewing a rather large amount of food.

"Minerva lives in a modern condominium. It's not creepy or anything." Ranmaru answered, "I told you she was a modern kind of witch, right? Although she does horoscope for newspapers and magazines, she's really just a typical career woman."

"Oh, hmm... we can easily remedy that." Takenaga said, all other boys looked at him curiously, "We can bring over the halloween decorations and probably some of Sunako's stuff then her place will look like one of those horror movie sets. She could also wear a costume or something."

"Don't you think Sunako-chan won't recognize them? I mean she has seen our halloween decorations before and I think she's very familiar with her stuff." Yuki said.

"Don't worry about it too much; by the time she'll set foot at Minerva's place, she'll be entranced by Minerva." Ranmaru said, "I know I was."

"Yeah, I think it'll be okay. She will probably be all over the witch anyway." Kyohei snapped, he can't even think of a way to bring Sunako to Minerva's place.

And so, the boys lugged tons and tons of halloween decorations to Minerva's condominium. Sunako was out to buy food, so they had the chance to 'borrow' some of her stuff (borrow being the keyword, since they didn't really ask her). They decorated Minerva's place and then asked Minerva to wear a witch costume which they unearthed somewhere in the mansion. Minerva's place transformed from an innocent modern condominium to a scary sanctuary - even Sunako would want to live in. The only problem left was for Kyohei to bring Sunako, so Kyohei went home and waited for Sunako to come back.

"Nakahara. You wanted to see the witch, right?" Kyohei asked Sunako right after she just entered the mansion. The others warned Kyohei to not let Sunako inside her room and to bring her immediately to Minerva's place.

"I wanted to, but I'd rather burn myself alive than get her address from you." Sunako answered, her voice dripping with disgust. She made her way to her room but was blocked by Kyohei.

"I'll bring you to her now." Kyohei exclaimed, "I feel rather guilty from what happened last night."

"Oh, really? I never thought you could be guilty, I always thought your conscience committed suicide a long time ago." Sunako said, sarcastically, she was still walking towards her room while Kyohei was unsuccessfully blocking her every step.

"Haha, really funny." Kyohei replied back with equal sarcasm, "But don't you want to go? The guys aren't here so you'll never know her address."

"Can you stop blocking my path? I said, I don't want to go with you." Sunako said, obviously annoyed. She almost reached her room, but when she was about to turn the doorknob, Kyohei grabbed her arm.

"Well, I'll just have to force you to come with me then." Kyohei dragged her away from her room and out of the house.

"You can't make me." Sunako forcefully resisted, but it was really hard pulling her arm and preventing her nosebleed both at the same time.

"Back to the tugging again, I see. You just don't learn, do you?" Kyohei pulled her violently; they were now out of the house.

"Let me go. You're melting my arm." Sunako threatened, her dark aura slowly coming out of her.

"No, you're overreacting again, you will come with me and you will see the witch." Kyohei was running out of patience, people were already staring and pointing at them, "I just don't get you, you know. Yesterday you wanted to force the address out of my back pocket, and now you don't want to see her?"

Sunako did not answer; she was slowly getting weak from the radiant exposure.

Sunako's POV

I want to see the witch, ok? But not with you, certainly not with you. Oh god, I'm melting, really melting...

Normal POV

After many many streets and pairs of curious eyes, they arrived at Minerva's building where Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Minerva were waiting for them inside. Kyohei dragged Sunako up a couple of stairs and then finally reached Minerva's door. Kyohei then released Sunako's arm, knocked loudly and brought out the notorious black envelope. Meanwhile, Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru hid in Minerva's bedroom while Minerva prepared to welcome Kyohei and Sunako.

"Who is it?" Minerva called out.

"An invitation delivery." Kyohei blurted out, he was finally relieved to finish his mission. He peered at Sunako who was clutching her arm, as if it was lost a moment ago, and laughed internally - she can really be amusing sometimes, Kyohei thought.

Minerva opened the door and Sunako quickly looked at her. Ranmaru was right, Sunako was instantly entranced by Minerva. She was perfect right out of her daydreams and night dreams about witches - too perfect.

"Oh, hi there. An invitation, right?" Minerva asked, looking directly at Sunako.

"Yes, here." Kyohei handed the invitation to Minerva's outstretched palm and then turned to leave.

"Wait! Come inside for a moment, I have tea and cookies for you." Minerva offered, still looking at Sunako who was so at awe that she still could not speak.

"Food? Sure. I never thought delivering invitations had these kind of perks." Kyohei ushered himself inside the condominium and proceeded to devour the said tea and cookies on the living room table.

"A-a-are you a real witch?" Sunako finally said, her eyes were shining with adoration.

"Oh, yes, you can call me that. Why don't you join me inside?" Minerva led Sunako to her living room.

Sunako entered the house and finally saw the overly decorated place, she was so enthralled with the place that she did not even notice Kyohei slip to the bedroom; scented candles lit up the place which had every possible cliché halloween decoration: a witch's broom, cobwebs, a coffin, a shelf full of vials and potions, dark curtains and etc.

"Make yourself at home. I'm sorry if I haven't cleaned up yet." Minerva said apologetically, she was really good at this acting stuff. Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru listened intently through the bedroom door and gave each other thumbs ups.

"Clean? No, your place is perfect." Sunako happily said, she was again captivated by Minerva - as if she was in an unknown spell.

"Why, thank you! Uh..." Minerva said, indirectly asking Sunako's name.

"Sunako. Nakahara Sunako." Sunako answered, she was slowly feeling lightheaded - must be the incense fuming up the place.

"Sunako-chan. I'm Minerva. It was so nice of you to come here." Minerva smiled, her mouth revealing perfect pearly whites and sharp canines, "Why don't you drink some tea and eat some cookies while I put this invitation somewhere, okay?"

Sunako obediently nibbled some biscuits and drank some tea - tea she has never seen so red before. She observed her surroundings and smiled. She felt so at home and at ease.

"I hope you like those," Minerva said, indicating the tea and biscuits, "I really love that tea, it reminds me of blood a lot."

Sunako was now thinking of the possibilities of asking this woman to adopt her, or just live with her - roommates would even be nice.

"Tell me about yourself, Sunako-chan." Minerva asked, as she picked a biscuit,"What are your likes and dislikes?"

"I hate light, radiant creatures. And I love darkness." Sunako answered, thoughtlessly, "I was once normal before, like every other teenage girl, but then the guy that I liked back in middle school rejected me and called me ugly. Ever since then, I embraced the darkness and detested light. I can't even remember that guy's name or face. All I know is, darkness is where I belong and where I feel safe." Sunako couldn't stop herself from talking and telling this stranger all about herself.

"Why do you hate light, Sunako-chan? What is so revolting about it?" Minerva proceeded to interrogate Sunako, her piercing silver eyes never leaving Sunako's face.

"Everything! Light and darkness were never meant to co-exist. It's an atrocity, it's against life, nature, religion, fate." Sunako ranted, she couldn't stop the words spilling out of her mouth, "Radiant beings should be with radiant beings, dark creatures should be with dark creatures!"

"Don't you believe in 'opposites attract'? Light and darkness need each other, like how the sun and the moon must both exist." Minerva said, while her pale long fingers lifted another biscuit from the plate.

"How can you say that? You're a creature of darkness yourself. We are consumed by light whenever we are with them! I-I-, h-h-he melts me everytime!" Sunako said, her voice a little too agitated and her fists were balled up a little too hard.

"Who is this radiant being, Sunako-chan? You seem so affected by him." Minerva turned her head towards her bedroom door and flipped her platinum hair. A knowing smile graced her lips as she continued to question Sunako.

"Him - light's purest most beautiful form." Sunako answered heatedly, her eyes in slits while staring off into the distance.

"Why do you hate him, Sunako-chan? What is so revolting about him?"

"Hate him? Why do I hate him? It's because he's... uhm.. he's..." Sunako pondered and was horrified when she finally concluded, "I don't hate him! Shit! I actually don't hate him!"

"You don't hate him? Then why does he affect you so much?" Minerva's smile widened as if the predator was closing on to the prey.

"Because... he is so incomprehensible. He confuses me and he makes me lose blood. He annoys me and he steals my food. He harasses me and he saves me sometimes. He-" Sunako stopped as realization dawned on her."Oh, shit! No, it can't be. No, no, no, no, no..."

Sunako's POV

No, no, no, no, no. It can't be. It must be the incense or the tea or the cookies that made me think of that. I did not just think that. I did not, and do not like that git. It's against everything. It's a lie; my mind must be playing tricks on me. This witch must have placed a spell on me. I cannot like him, no, no, no, no...

Normal POV

Minerva smiled as she observed Sunako's obvious inner battle. She did not want to disturb Sunako's internal monologue but Minerva had to wake her up from the hypnosis. Minerva placed a dainty finger on Sunako's chin (which startled Sunako) and forced Sunako to stare into her eyes.

"You will forget what have just transpired. You will forget you met me. You will forget we had this conversation. You will forget you ever came here. You will forget everything. When I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep." Minerva chanted, each word caused Sunako to get even woozier until Minerva snapped her fingers and Sunako promptly fell asleep.

"You are one interesting girl, Sunako-chan. He's sure lucky he's got you." Minerva commented, she then turned on the lights and blew out the scented candles.

Whew! Well, Sunako finally met Minerva, next chapter's about Minerva's "solution" to Sunako's problem which will explain the title.^_^. Hopefully, I could update next week. I have tons of exams piled up so.. good luck me! Anyway, review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and those who placed this in story alert. Thanks also to those who placed this in their list of favorite stories. I'd physically hug you guys if I could, but since I can't, I'll just send a big virtual hug to you!

Thanks to mariqueemy, ThierryMyst, anitsirhc, kawaiighurl, xXWickedVuittonXxTZ, Superknight123, footbanana, xxxyaoifanngurl4lifexxx. Hope you felt my power hug! Hahaha.

So finally, here's chapter 3. Hell week continues until next week so I'm not really sure if I could update faster. Anyway, enjoy enjoy! ^______^

Disclaimer: I know, I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge or Perfect Girl Evolution or The Wallflower.

**Chapter 3: Curses, blood and spells**

Minerva entered her bedroom and was greeted by four gourgeous teenagers sprawled on her bed. They looked like they've been dozing off for a couple of minutes already.

"How did you ever manage to last two years without getting kicked out?" Minerva wondered out loud, "You couldn't even last a few minutes listening to Sunako-chan talk about her problems."

Ranmaru stirred a little in his sleep upon hearing Minerva's voice but slept on. Minerva stealthily walked around the bed and took a couple of vials from her bedside table's drawer. She turned to go back to the living room when Kyohei's hand suddenly shot out to grab her arm.

"Wha-what did you put in the tea?" Kyohei stammered, he was still a little dazed and sleepy.

"Oh, just a little something." Minerva answered, for someone who was supposedly shocked, her voice was icily calm, "I never thought you'd actually drink too, they forgot to tell me you were such a glutton."

"Where is she?" Kyohei continued to talk although his eyes were still closed.

"In the living room, sleeping." Minerva tried to free herself from Kyohei's grasp but Kyohei was quite strong even when slightly unconscious, "Don't worry, she's still alive. I haven't done anything crucial yet."

"Wake us up." The teenager ordered, Minerva just smiled and snapped her fingers.

All four boys instantly sat up. Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki were still groggy but already awake. Kyohei was very much awake; it looked like he didn't sleep at all.

"Did you just hypnotize us, Minerva-san?" Ranmaru asked, he stood beside Minerva and already turned on his charm.

"No, you lazy pigs fell asleep while Sunako-chan and I was talking." Minerva explained, already collecting a couple of other things from her bedroom, "Kyohei, on the other hand, drank the tea that was meant for Sunako. Honestly, guys, I couldn't imagine how you lived through two years without your landlady kicking you out."

"Oh, we were almost kicked out a couple of times alright, and the rent has been raised to insane values already." Takenaga stood up to help Minerva carry some of the materials. Yuki and Ranmaru also offered to help.

"So... uhm, what's the plan?" Kyohei was still sprawled in the bed, "What's with all the stuff?"

"Ah, these are potion ingredients and tools. I'd rather use a potion on Sunako-chan than risk mispronouncing a curse." Minerva said, she looked around to see if she missed anything and then moved to the living room, "I haven't practiced any ritual lately so my incantations may be a little bit rusty. Anyway, potion incantation mistakes have lesser effects than curse incantation mistakes."

"So, you might k-ki-kill Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked, concern and fear evident in his voice.

"Oh no, those side effects wouldn't kill her and they're very easy to cure." Minerva sat in the lone empty chair and instructed the guys to place her things in the table in between the chair and the couch where Sunako lay sleeping.

"Kyohei, can you move Sunako to the bedroom? I'll be needing all of your help here." Minerva asked Kyohei, although it sounded more like a command rather than a favor.

"Sure. whatever." Kyohei expertly picked up Sunako - past encounters with a fainted Sunako gave Kyohei tons of experience in carrying the girl - and then dropped her off to the bed.

"Oh, and can you get a few drops of Sunako's blood? There's a vial near the bed that you can use." Minerva shouted over to the bedroom, as if Sunako's blood was that easy to get.

Kyohei looked around the room to find something sharp to use and found some scissors in the drawer. He was about to pick Sunako's hand up but stopped and then pondered on how he'll do it.

Kyohei's POV

Why is she unconscious on this one time when I actually want her to be awake? Sure, she's bloody annoying when she's awake but at least she'd readily give off gallons and gallons of blood through her nosebleeds. I really hate hitting, or in this case, cutting girls - it just doesn't seem manly enough.

"Kyo...mmm.."

Did she just...? Did she just say my name? Nopes, can't be, must be my damn imagination. Now, to get this job done, I'll just poke her finger and then get the blood.

How can she look so serene when she's asleep? If she wasn't such a monster while awake, she would've been beautiful. Wait! Wha?! No, Kyohei, bad thoughts, very very bad thoughts.

Okay, focus. Just poke her little finger and get this done with.

Normal POV

Kyohei was about to poke her finger when Sunako suddenly shifted in her sleep causing Kyohei to cut her finger instead.

"Dammit bitch, can't you stay still?! Now look what you've done. You filled the vial to the brim, but how am I supposed to stop your bleeding?" Kyohei cursed the sleeping girl.

In a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding, Kyohei sucked on Sunako's finger while trying to tear off the blankets.

"What are you doing?" Takenaga asked, he just entered the bedroom and instantly saw Kyohei in another weird position, "Minerva said get a few drops of her blood not bite her finger off."

"I was supposed to get a few drops by poking her finger!" Kyohei said in a muffled voice. He finally tore off the blanket and then proceeded to wrap Sunako's finger, "She suddenly moved so I cut her finger instead."

"Oh really?" Takenaga sarcastically asked, he picked the vial from the bedside table and then turned to go back to the living room, "Oh yeah, Minerva wanted your blood too."

Kyohei looked skeptical and was about to follow Takenaga to the living room when Sunako suddenly talked, in her sleep.

"No, no, no..."

And then she was silent again. Kyohei looked at Sunako confusedly. 'She really looked so calm in her sleep' Kyohei thought. He smiled then moved back to kiss her injured finger. He didn't know what overcame him to do such a thing, but before he could mull things over, he left the bedroom.

Back in the living room, Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga and Minerva were all busily dicing, slicing and pounding ingredients for the potion. Kyohei, the laziest pig of all, entered the living room and just sat on the couch.

"Put a few drops of your blood in this vial." Minerva commanded.

"What?! Why'd it have to be my blood?!" Kyohei rambled. He was in no mood to give off blood, especially since the taste of Sunako's blood still lingered in his mouth.

"I need a representation of light in this potion and with regard to Sunako, you just happen to be the 'light'" Minerva explained.

"No. Ranmaru's dazzling enough for that bitch, why can't he donate his blood instead?" Kyohei answered back.

"Kyohei, don't be difficult. We need this, remember? Free rent, lady-like Sunako, Auntie off our backs - a few drops of blood is a little sacrifice." Takenaga reasoned out, he was now motioning for Ranmaru and Yuki to approach Kyohei.

"A little sacrifice?! Never! That bloody bi-"

Kyohei never got to finish his sentence as he was tackled by Ranmaru and Yuki. Ranmaru gripped his arms while Yuki held his feet to prevent him from thrashing around.

"Resistance is futile, Kyohei." Ranmaru said, in a sickening sweet manner, but Kyohei still tried to fight.

"Yup, Kyohei-kun. It's for Sunako-chan's good anyway." Yuki said while he tried to hold on to Kyohei's strong legs.

"Now, don't be a baby and let me get your blood." Takenaga said, an evil smile appearing on his face while he brandished a syringe from Minerva's things, "This will just hurt a little, okay?"

"Bastard! I'll get you all after this!" Kyohei shouted; he fought against their hold even after Takenaga inserted the needle to his arm.

"Aaaaaahhh! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Oops sorry, must've hit something." Takenaga said, although it looked like he meant to hit something and then warned Kyohei, "Stop moving or we'll never get this done."

Kyohei was about to escape from Ranmaru and Yuki's grasp when Takenaga finished bleeding him out.

"About time, I thought you couldn't squeeze out enough blood from that stubborn, stubborn boy." Minerva said while Takenaga passed the syringe to her, "Now we're prepared to brew."

All four guys sat on the couch in front of Minerva.

"Oh yeah, Kyohei, there might be some side-effects involving you." Minerva said; Kyohei looked confused, "Are you willing to let her forget you?"

Kyohei suddenly remembered kissing her finger earlier, and all the past kisses that they shared, or rather, were forced to share - but the other guys were already giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, just get it done with already." Kyohei said, already annoyed.

Minerva smiled, as if she knew something they didn't, and then poured, mixed, stirred and chanted over the potion.

_Light and darkness coincide  
_

_Erase the memories you refuse to hide_

Minerva added Sunako and Kyohei's blood at the same time to her cauldron then stirred the potion.

_Kiss of light to forget the pain_

_Kiss of light to let memory rain_

Minerva stirred and stirred.

_Forget your dark universe_

_Forget your fear of light_

_Forget your love and hatred_

_Forget and just be_

The potion bubbled inside the cauldron; Minerva stopped stirring and waited for the potion to settle.

"Is it done?" Kyohei asked, he wanted to get out of there already. He needed to get away to think - think about the stupid feeling in the pit of his stomach when Minerva asked about Sunako forgetting him, think why the incantation made him feel somehow weird, think why he suddenly kissed Sunako's finger earlier, think about anything, everything and the stupid girl who will not remember him anymore soon.

"Almost. We just need to wait for it to change color then we can let Sunako drink it." Minerva said.

"What will happen after that? Will Sunako-chan be okay?" Yuki asked, still concerned.

"Of course, she'll wake up tomorrow and be better." Minerva answered while smiling, "She won't be remembering Kyohei though. But that's okay, right Kyohei?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kyohei said, annoyance and impatience etched on his face.

"It's turning blue." Takenaga pointed to the potion.

"Yup, looks kinda like syrupy Gatorade or something." Ranmaru said, then took Minerva's hands, "Thank you very much, m'lady. Would you like the Ranmaru special service as payment?"

"No thanks, although it's really really tempting." Minerva smiled; she retracted her hands from Ranmaru's grip then poured the potion to a vial.

"Here. Just let her drink this tonight then by tomorrow, when she wakes up, she'll be better." Minerva said, as if what Sunako had was a disease, "Oh yeah, one more thing. Kyohei, she'll forget you every 24 hours. So, you may need to adjust."

"The bitch's better off forgetting about me." Kyohei said, already heading for the door.

"Thank you again, Minerva-san. You're sure you don't want me to thank you personally?" Ranmaru suggestively winked. Minerva just shook her head and smiled.

"We'll let her drink this tonight. I'll update you on her status tomorrow." Takenaga said, slipping the potion to his pocket.

"Thank you. Thank you. Witch-sama!" Yuki said; finally relieved then followed the other guys out but then he seemed to remember something, "Guys, did we forget anything?"

"Huh?" Ranmaru and Takenaga said in unison, they stopped but did not move to go back to Minerva's apartment.

"Oh, shit! We forgot the bloody bitch in the bedroom." Kyohei exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Sunako-chan! Kyohei, go get her." Ranmaru said, although he was already knocking on Minerva's door.

"Why me?!"

"Because she'll be forgetting you soon." Takenaga reasoned.

"That's not reason enough." Kyohei said but he was already heading to Minerva's bedroom.

Kyohei picked Sunako up then positioned her so that she was hugging him from behind. Her head slumped on her shoulder while he was holding onto her legs.

"Thanks again, Minerva-san." Ranmaru said while leaving the apartment.

"Sure. Just give me call about Sunako-chan next time." Minerva said as she waved goodbye to the guys then closed her apartment's door.

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki walked a few feet in front of Kyohei, talking about random things like lunch (Where should we eat since Sunako's still unconscious), the Halloween party (What to do?) and their girlfriends (Should we invite them?). Kyohei was slowed down by the girl on his back but he didn't mind at all, he had a serious look on his face as if contemplating something.

"You know, I take back what I said yesterday." Kyohei whispered to the sleeping girl, "You're not that heavy but you're not exactly light either"

The other guys noticed Kyohei whispering to Sunako but acted as if they didn't hear anything. This was his last moments with Sunako actually knowing him, although she was still unconscious.

"When you forget me..." Kyohei paused, pondering about what to say, "Please remember that I love ... shrimp."

Sunako shifted in her sleep but still dozed on. The three other teenagers sweat-dropped, they thought he was about to confess his feelings. But oh well, Kyohei was Kyohei.

"I don't know what will change about u-us." Kyohei stammered, somehow the word 'us' brought back the stupid feeling at the pit of his stomach, "But... just be yourself."

The other guys had a goofy smile on their faces but refrained from turning around to watch Kyohei and Sunako.

"I probably won't forget your craziness though," Kyohei said, remembering the countless unsuccessful assassination attempts and couldn't help but smile, "just don't attempt to kill me, even when you don't know me, ok?"

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki interpreted Kyohei's nonsense monologue as a sign of Kyohei's undying love and was a little bit teary-eyed. They continued on like this towards the mansion, Kyohei talked nonsense to a sleeping Sunako while the other guys eavesdropped and cried tears of joy.

When they arrived at the mansion, Kyohei went to Sunako's room to drop her off. He gently placed Sunako on her bed then left her sleeping in the dark. The guys, on the other hand, took care of lunch - ordering lunch over the phone.

A couple of hours later...

CRASH!

"What the heck was that?!" Ranmaru lazily drawled, he seemed unfazed and continued to lounge in the couch while watching TV with the others.

CRASH!

"Oh god, not again!" Kyohei was annoyed; no one has the right to disrupt his favorite TV show.

"Kyohei, now I think it really came from Sunako's room." Oda Takenaga reasoned out.

"Did you give her the potion already, Takenaga-kun?" Yuki asked while lying on the floor.

"Not yet, I was planning to give it to her after dinner." Takenaga explained, "Which reminds me... Kyohei, you might want to check if Sunako's making dinner seeing that it might be your last from her."

"Yes, Kyohei! You have to savor each bite of Sunako's flavorful cooking, because after tonight, she will never cook for you again." Ranmaru said; he seemed disturbingly happy about it.

"Whatever. The show's not ending in 15 minutes, I'll check on her later." Kyohei said, still not getting up from the couch.

"RADIANT CREATURE!" Sunako shrieked from the kitchen.

"Uh-oh, I think you should really go check on her now." Yuki said, a little bit scared again.

Kyohei stood to go to the kitchen, extremely annoyed and almost angry.

"What now?!" Kyohei yelled when he was about to enter the kitchen, "I thought you hated us barging into your sacred cooking paradise?"

"Yo-you! What did you do to my finger?! I can't cook with this large... large thing!" Sunako continued to shout while waving her injured finger in front of Kyohei's face, "I'm hungry, I'm itchy, I'm annoyed and I have a mummified finger!"

"Hey, it was nothing. I accidentally injured you earlier." Kyohei answered, "It's probably clotted anyway."

Kyohei moved to unwrap the 'mummified' finger but Sunako glared at him. She unwrapped it herself and found her finger caked with dried blood; she eerily smiled upon seeing the blood.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming when I'm talking to you." Kyohei said, "Jeez, can't you be normal for once?!"

Sunako continued to creepily smile while holding her injured finger; she was probably imagining gory things involving it.

"Now, that your finger's okay..." Kyohei said, "GO COOK SHRIMP!"

Kyohei left the disturbingly happy Sunako who finally listened and proceeded to cook for them.

Dinner went on smoothly. Sunako did not cook shrimp and instead added excessive carrots to the meal as punishment to Kyohei's attack on her finger. But, Kyohei did not mind the carrots this time; he was happily munching his "last meal" and did not complain about the food - the fried carrot with rice and the stewed carrot with beef.

Sunako's POV

Why is the radiant creature not complaining? He must be acting or possessed or hypnotized or just plain downright crazy. Oh, I know! He must be using this I'm-no-longer-affected-by-carrot strategy to make me think that the carrot tactic no longer works on him! Ha! I'm way smarter than you idiot, you just wait. I'll find a harsher way to punish you, if not by carrot then there must be something else. Mwahahahaha!

_Grrr..._ Oh god, my stomach's threatening to digest my intestine already. Did I eat lunch earlier?

Normal POV

Sunako returned to her room to feed her monster stomach while the other residents peacefully ate their dinner. Kyohei was not hypnotized or possessed or something but the idea that it could be his last Sunako-cooked meal and the opportunity to irritate Sunako reigned over his hatred for carrots. The other hopeless guys, on the contrary, took this as another sign of Kyohei's love for Sunako.

After dinner, Ranmaru and Yuki returned back to their rooms while Takenaga and Kyohei set out to feed her the potion. Takenaga mixed the potion with some sake then handed it to Kyohei.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Kyohei asked, dumbfounded, "I thought you weren't the alcoholic type."

"Have a drinking game with Sunako. Don't worry, the potion won't affect you, I've asked Minerva about this."

"What?! Drinking game with th-tha-that bitch! No way! Who knows what she's like drunk? She might kill me for real, you know."

"I highly doubt it; stop being melodramatic and feed her this potion!" Takenaga yelled, Kyohei was still being difficult, "Or else, I'll ask Auntie to raise your rent because you did not help in changing Sunako."

"Hey, there's no need to drag my rent into this." Kyohei grabbed the bottle then proceeded to go to Sunako's room, "But if this doesn't work, there will be hell to pay."

"Oh, it will work alright. I'm pretty sure it will." Takenaga said to himself in the empty kitchen.

Meanwhile in front of Sunako's door, Kyohei was still debating upon himself on how to start the drinking game but Sunako beat him to it. Sunako yanked the door open, saw Kyohei and was about to close the door when she saw the bottle. She grabbed the bottle violently then drank thirstily as if there was a drought.

"Oi! That was my sake!"

"Shut up! I was choking!"

"What did you do? Eat Josephine's hand?"

"No, I was eating dinner. Now, what are you doing in front of my door?"

"Uhhhh..." Kyohei looked at the empty bottle in Sunako's hands, "I wanted to borrow a DVD." There really was no point in saying that he was here for a drinking contest, she wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Oh, okay, what title?"

"Anything, whatever you'd recommend."

"The uncut, unedited Blair Witch Project that I watched yesterday was really great; just return it in pristine condition."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kyohei took the DVD and the bottle then left Sunako's room. After that, all was peaceful in the Nakahara mansion. The residents slept peacefully in their beds not knowing that tomorrow, one hell of a Sunday was waiting for them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yipee, it's finally done! The potion incantation was stupid, but I really had to write it. Anyway, next chapter's about the potion's after effects. ^___^

And please review review review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry if I wasn't able to repy to your reviews lately.. I've been swamped with crazy deadlines. Anyway, here's chapter 4... freshly squeezed from the depths of my insanity. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to anitsirhc, ThierryMyst and kawaiighurl! You just don't know how the review prompts on my inbox make me insanely happy. Hope you guys love this!

Just a little side story: I was really really happy when I read chapter 93 of the manga a few days ago(if you haven't read it, go check it out).. it was really sweet and there was this scene where Sunako got drunk so my question last chapter about what she would do if she got drunk, hehehe well.. my question got an answer and it was really a nice answer too. :D Oh yeah, I kind of mentioned last chapter that it was one hell of a Sunday.. well, I think it's really one hell of a fluffy Sunday. hahaha. Anyway, onto the story...

**Chapter 4: Mr. House Guest**

Sunday was meant for bumming around, sleeping in till noon, waking up late, lounging around the house, doing absolutely nothing - the only way to ruin a beautiful Sunday as this one would be to have a massive headache and Sunako was having the worst one right now.

Kyohei was not an early riser, no, he was certainly not a morning person but the carrot disguised as dinner last night did not satisfy him at all. His stomach woke him up early to scavenge around the kitchen for anything edible, oddly enough; he was topless even though it was slightly chilly. (He must've been too hungry to even bother with clothes.)

"Stupid idiotic bloody bitch, she just had to go ruin my last meal with that equally stupid idiotic sorry excuse for a vegetable." Kyohei ranted while opening his third cupboard, he couldn't find any edible food and he was a few minutes from eating anything from the uncooked meat to the fresh vegetables.

Sunako, on the other hand, couldn't take her headache anymore and decided to go find some painkillers in the kitchen. It was her first day with the potion in her system and to say that she was surpised to see a topless Kyohei in the kitchen is a big understatement.

Sunako's POV

A burglar?! Urgh! I can't deal with this right now, this stupid headache is killing me. Wait-! When did burglars start stealing without their shirts on?

Normal POV

She grabbed the closest thing which just happened to be a big heavy wooden chopping board and then hit Kyohei in the head with it, hard.

"Ow! Bitch! Why'd you hit me!?"

"Get out of my kitchen, before I call the police." Sunako rubbed her forehead, Kyohei's loud voice and the sudden bright light (Kyohei turned to face her) made her head throb more.

"What?! Hey! It's not a crime to look for breakfast, especially since you stupidly cooked carrots for dinner last night!"

"Would you please stop yelling!" Sunako said while she looked in cabinets to look for the painkillers, "Now, Mr. Burglar, Stranger or whatever, kindly leave my kitchen before I mince you for breakfast. I'm positively sure I did not cook for you last night seeing as I've only met you today."

"What? Oh yeah, the potion thing. So you don't really know me?"

"If I knew you, I wouldn't have hit you with the chopping board, right?" Sunako pointedly answered, she was still searching for painkillers, "Uh... can you move? I need to look for painkillers before my brain decides to self destruct."

Kyohei moved and was now beside Sunako, he had his back to the cupboards while Sunako was facing the cupboard, "So, how come you haven't called the police yet? You don't know me, right?"

"I'm having the worst headache and you being here is the least of my worries. I'm pretty sure I can beat you up later when my head's pretty cleared up anyway." Sunako said, "Now, where in the fucking world are those painkillers? I'm dying here!"

Kyohei turned to Sunako when she swore; he was shocked at the sudden outburst. He was about to say something but then he noticed the first aid kit at the topmost shelf of the cupboard. It was beyond Sunako's reach and she couldn't even see it. She was still muttering curses under her breath while savagely searching the cupboard.

Kyohei moved behind Sunako to reach for the first aid kit, Sunako suddenly stopped her rant speech and found herself sandwiched between Kyohei and the counter.

'Is he a rapist?! A burglar-rapist? A rapist-burglar?' Sunako thought, just then Sunako felt Kyohei move closer (to reach for the first aid kit) and a sudden onslaught of pain shot through her head and she moaned.

Kyohei froze when he heard her moan. _'What the hell was that?' _Kyohei thought. He felt the warm crazy feeling at the pit of his stomach again. He grabbed the first aid kit then quickly moved away from Sunako. He handed the first aid kit to her and noticed she was gripping the cupboard for support, her knuckles turning paler.

"Oi! You okay? Here's the kit, there could be some painkillers in here."

"I know..." Sunako whimpered, the pain was already too much.

Kyohei felt the crazy feeling at the pit of his stomach turn to a frenzy of some sorts as if there were butterflies dancing, flying and partying inside him. He shook himself out of his reverie then proceeded to open the first aid kit and finally found some painkillers. He grabbed a glass of water and then set it at the countertop.

"Here. Drink this." Kyohei said while offering the tablet, Sunako just turned but was still gripping the cupboard, "You can let go of the cupboard, you know."

He pryed her fingers off the cupboard, Sunako then gripped his hand instead. She was squinting from the pain and did not see Kyohei hold the tablet near her mouth. He gently touched her lips to feed her the tablet, his stomach suddenly did somersaults. Sunako opened her mouth to receive the tablet then Kyohei grabbed the glass of water to let her drink too.

"Thank you..." Sunako said weakly, her grip on Kyohei's hand was loosening but she did not let go.

Kyohei blushed. He guided Sunako's head to rest on his shoulders then leaned on the cupboard for support. They silently stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"You're not a burglar, right?" Sunako softly asked.

"No, I'm a... house guest."

"Oh? How come I didn't know you were coming?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Kyohei said, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit, the painkiller hasn't taken effect yet." Sunako answered then asked, "If you're just a house guest, how come you were raiding our kitchen, topless?"

"Ah, I'm that kind of a house guest." Kyohei suddenly remembered his hunger but his stomach was in no mood to eat, it was satisfied doing back flips and front flips for the stupid little dancing butterflies in it. "I'm really surprised you haven't bled or fainted yet."

"Huh? Should I?" Sunako said in a confused tone, "Although I think I'm about to, this stupid headache is killing me."

"Hey, when you're all better, can you cook brunch?"

"What a demanding house guest." Sunako said but with a smile.

"Well, what can I say; I'm one hell of a house guest."

Just then, Takenaga entered the kitchen.

"Suna-" Takenaga stopped, jaw-dropped then yelled, "KYOHEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SUNAKO?"

"Don't yell, Takenaga." Sunako winced. "I have a massive headache and Mr. House Guest here helped me look for the painkillers."

"Mr. House Guest?" Takenaga asked then gave Kyohei a confused look, then remembered the potion, "Ah, oh yeah. Anyway, Ranmaru, Yuki and I will be going out today (to be with girlfriends) so there's no need to cook lunch for us, Sunako."

"Ok." Sunako answered from Kyohei's shoulder.

"We're going then, bye." Takenaga gave a meaningful wicked smile to Kyohei then left.

Kyohei and Sunako still did not move from their position when Ranmaru and Yuki dropped by to say their goodbyes. Takenaga told them Sunako and Kyohei were getting intimate in the kitchen so they went to see it for themselves. They all left with wicked smiles on their faces and even called their girlfriends to share the gossip.

"I think I'm feeling better now," Sunako moved and let go of Kyohei's hand, "What do you want for brunch?"

Kyohei felt the sudden rush of cold air hit his arm and shoulder where Sunako was earlier, he did not want her to move and was about to voice it out when she asked about food, "Shrimp! But anything without carrots would be fine."

"We don't have shrimp at the moment, so sorry we can't have shrimp, and all the carrots are oddly missing." Sunako looked puzzled, "I must've cooked them already. So, it must be your lucky day."

'Oh yeah, it already is.' Kyohei thought, he smiled and the butterflies in his stomach affirmed his thoughts too.

"Aren't you chilly?" Sunako glanced at his bare torso while chopping some vegetables.

"No, why? Are you distracted?" Kyohei teased, "Can't take your eyes off?"

Sunako gave him a murderous look and Kyohei almost saw the old Sunako, "Just go wear a bloody shirt!"

"Fine, fine. You won't probably finish cooking with me here anyway."

Kyohei left the kitchen then went back to his room. He took a bath and finally clothed himself - fully clothed himself. After that, Kyohei went to the dining room to find brunch was served but Sunako was nowhere. He started to eat while thoughts about Sunako were swimming inside his head.

Kyohei's POV

I shouldn't have had my hopes up. Just because she's changed and she's seemingly not so affected by my presence anymore, doesn't mean she'll eat with me or spend more time with me. Wait, it's not like I want her to spend more time with me.

_Uh-huh, yeah right. You finished bathing in record time just to be with her again._

Shut up stupid conscience. The water was cold in the bath, it wasn't because of her! And I was hungry, I wanted to eat. It was absolutely not because of her!

And speaking of the fucking devil...

Normal POV

Sunako entered the dining room dressed in a gray razorback tank top and khaki capri shorts, her hair was tied in a messy bun up on her head. Kyohei quickly picked his jaw up from the floor before Sunako could see his drool drop.

"You started without me; you're really one hell on an inconsiderate house guest." Sunako said as she sat down in front of Kyohei.

"Uhh.. yeah. I was hungry." Kyohei couldn't stop staring at her. _'It's not like she's in a dress but she looks simply beautiful, really beautiful. Wait. Kyohei, bad thoughts... very very bad thoughts. She's just Sunako, just Sunako. Get a fucking grip!'_

Kyohei shook his head violently to get the crazy thoughts out of his mind. Sunako looked at him oddly but Kyohei just smiled, sheepishly.

"So what are you here for? And whose guest are you exactly?" Sunako asked while eating with noticeably refined table manners.

"Uhm, I'm uhhh.. Takenaga's cousin. I had to do something here, in Tokyo, yesterday." Kyohei lied but he was mentally congratulating himself for coming up with a lie rather quickly.

"Ow, why isn't Takenaga entertaining you if you're his guest? And he didn't treat you like a cousin earlier."

"Uhh, we're really close, you know. That's just how we communicate."

"By yelling at you?"

"It's nothing really." Kyohei couldn't believe he was having a decent conversation without the word gore, scary, horror or blood with this girl at the moment.

"How long will you be staying here? And what are you planning to do today?"

"You're really interested, huh? Well then, I'll probably leave by uhhm... tomorrow." Kyohei said, "And I don't have anything planned for today so I'll just laze around the house." He did not want to say he was pretty broke so he couldn't really leave the house.

"Ow, do you want to watch a movie? I just watched an unedited uncut version of Blair Witch recently and it was really fun. I'm watching it again later." Sunako smiled, her eyes gleamed with happiness as if remembering the screams from the movie.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do anyway." Kyohei said, he already finished his meal and was waiting for Sunako to be done with hers.

"Just leave the plate, I'll clean up later." Sunako said when she noticed Kyohei was waiting for her.

"Oh, okay. I'll be at the living room."

"Sure, I'll call you later for the movie."

Kyohei went to his room to grab a couple of manga volumes and then proceeded to read in front of the TV. He couldn't really concentrate on either the manga or the TV show, he was preoccupied with Sunako-thoughts while sprawled on the couch.

Sunako found him later napping in the couch. She noticed the volumes scattered on floor and the one Kyohei was holding while asleep.

"I thought I lost these long ago, where the hell did you find these?" She asked the sleeping Kyohei then nudged Kyohei to let her sit.

Kyohei slowly woke up then sat up to allow Sunako to sit beside him, "Are we watching (the movie) already?"

"In a bit, I'll just check these volumes. They went missing some time ago and I forgot whatever happened in the chapters. Where did you find these anyway?"

"Somewhere. Hey, can I rest on your lap? I'm still sleepy."

"Sure."

Sunako sat on one end of the couch while Kyohei laid his head on her lap. After some time, Sunako too became sleepy and slept with her head thrown back on the couch, her hands resting on Kyohei's hair and chest. Kyohei smiled in his sleep when she felt Sunako's hands and snuggled closer to her. They slept like that for some time.

"KYOHEI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SUNAKO?!"

Takenaga's yell woke Sunako and Kyohei instantly. Kyohei sat up from Sunako's lap then turned to glare at Takenaga. He disliked being woken up especially with a yell. Sunako, who did not seem disturbed by it (Takenaga's yell), just stood up.

"What time is it?" Sunako asked while trying to walk through the scattered volumes on the floor.

"Around 5 pm." Takenaga answered in a calmer tone, "What were you doing with Kyohei?"

"We were supposed to watch a movie in my room but I found him here napping with the manga volumes that I thought I lost a long time ago." Sunako explained, "I read a few chapters then somehow slept in the couch."

"With Kyohei in your lap."

"Yeah, it was nothing anyway. I kind of displaced him when I sat down." Sunako answered she was now near the door, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, I just ate, no need to cook for me." Takenaga answered, while he sat beside the still sleepy Kyohei and turned the TV on.

"What about your cousin?" Sunako pointed to Kyohei.

"Cousin?" Takenaga asked; Kyohei then nudged him with his elbow violently. Takenaga glared at Kyohei who was acting all innocent while watching TV, "Oh, he'd eat anything."

"Okay then, I'll call you for dinner later." Sunako said on the way to the kitchen.

"So, you are my cousin, huh?" Takenaga teased Kyohei, "I never thought I had a cousin who'd sleep on Sunako's lap or hold her hand in the kitchen or help her drink painkiller meds."

"You saw that?!" Kyohei gaped, "Hey, I didn't do anything there, she was having a migraine. It wasn't like I was taking advantage of her."

"Yeah right. Any other person would've thought otherwise, you know. You were topless for god's sake" Takenaga reprimanded him, "Kyohei, she may not remember you but she's still Sunako."

"I know. She's still the walking horror freak show but she's seems no longer affected by my presence so she's a better Sunako."

"She's still the same?"

"A little. She still likes horror movies, scary manga and can still cook so damn well. But, she's more... I don't know... normal? You saw how she was dressed today, it's not the usual jersey and sweat pants. And she did not even lose a single drop of blood while she was with me."

"Ow, so... she just forgot about you. Who would've thought that was all it took..."

"Yeah, who would've thought?"

...

Takenaga and Kyohei resumed watching whatever it was that was on TV while Sunako happily hummed in the kitchen. She couldn't explain it but she was very very comfortable with Mr. House Guest. Although she thinks she only met him today, she couldn't shake the familiar feeling of being close to him.

Ranmaru and Yuki came home just in time for dinner. All of them ate dinner peacefully. Takenaga joined them although he did not really eat; he just sat there and talked with them. It was a picture perfect image of a bunch of teenagers, happily eating dinner and for once, with Sunako in it.

The other three guys teased Kyohei repeatedly about the 'kitchen incident' but Kyohei just shrugged them off. Sunako couldn't understand why they were so engrossed with what happened back then and answered their meaningful questions with an uninterested tone.

After dinner, the other guys went back to their rooms while Kyohei and Sunako decided to watch the movie. Kyohei was shocked to see that her room was not so dark, but not so bright either. She had her curtains drawn so that the moon was spilling in from the windows.

"You drew the curtains."

"Oh yeah, I couldn't see anything earlier. I almost tripped just going to the bathroom."

"Ah...looks better." Kyohei said while looking at Sunako being illuminated by the moon's glow.

"You know the screen's right there - not in my face." Sunako said, she sat in front of the TV and motioned for Kyohei to sit also.

Kyohei mentally punched himself for looking like a total idiot then proceeded to sit beside Sunako.

"Hmm.. that's weird. I swear the Blair Witch DVD was right here a few days ago. Oh well, you up for Orphan? I haven't watched this yet but they say its promising enough."

"Sure." Kyohei answered although he really wasn't interested in the movie. Sunako started the movie and was then engrossed with it, she did not notice Kyohei staring at her all throughout the movie.

Kyohei could not concentrate on the movie. There was something bothering him about Sunako, it wasn't the clothes - he saw her already in dresses, a two-piece swimsuit, even naked but right now, she still looked different. She was still the same on other aspects, her room was a little bit brighter but gore stuff was still scattered around. She still cooked the same, talked the same, walked the same but she was somehow more graceful (or not in chibi-form, if you know what I mean). It was like she forgot the darkness-lightness great divide and forgot about Kyohei too.

"Hey, aren't you scared of me?" Kyohei asked after the movie ended and the credits rolled on the screen.

"Huh? Should I be? I know you're a house guest, Takenaga's cousin, and a big glutton but I don't think I should be scared of you."

"I mean, aren't you annoyed at me or something? Don't you see me as uhm... radiant?" Kyohei cautiously asked.

"Uh... I don't find you annoying. It's kind of weird but I'm actually comfortable being with you; and about the radiant thing... "Sunako pondered about what to say, she honestly didn't know what to say, "Hmmm... I dunno really. I mean, you look fine, attractive even but radiant? It's not like you're a walking ball of light or something."

"Ow. Just asking." Kyohei breathed out relief, "Uh... thanks for the movie... Good night!"

He kissed her cheek before dashing out the door leaving a shocked Sunako. _'Shit! What in the fucking world did I just do?!_' Kyohei thought, he was also getting more confused but the lazy in him disregarded his confusion and blamed sleepiness.

Sunako was still shocked when the room suddenly went bright (the credits stopped rolling and the default screen was a little bit bright). She couldn't understand the sudden warmth in her face, it was like all the blood in her body rushed to her face. She stayed like that, her hand touching her cheek where Kyohei kissed her while waiting for her face to return back to its normal paleness.

_'It's just a good night kiss for god's sake and you don't even know him! Maybe it's his custom to kiss anyone before he goes to sleep._' And then she had a mental picture of Kyohei kissing Takenaga's cheeks and couldn't help but laugh. _'Yup, It was just probably nothing._' and with that, she slept.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So? How was it? Love it? Hate it? Review review review guys!

Anyway, next chapter's pretty long because it's about what happened during the week. I'll write about glimpses for each day of the week, I kind of got tired of writing detailed events on a single day so I'll just focus on a cute moment for each day of the week. So, see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! This is a looooooonnnnggg chapter but hey, it was fun to write it.

Thanks to all the great gods and goddesses who reviewed: shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo, , redcazenovia, DarkSmile, kawaiighurl, nacho1sgood, anitsirhc, Superknight123, ThierryMyst and all those who placed this in story alert and favorite stories. Your prompts on my inbox made me so happy, I wrote this chapter instead of the thesis chapter I'm supposed to turn it tomorrow! Hahaha! =)

Anyway onto the story...

**Chapter 5: 5 ways to torture Kyohei**

Monday: Starve him.

Kyohei was in a very very bad mood when he got to school. Crowds dispersed when he walked by, not out of adoration and fangirl-sim, but because of the dark aura Kyohei seemed to emanate.

"What happened to Kyohei and Sunako? It looks like they've exchanged personalities." random schoolmate #1 said.

"Yeah, Sunako's totally ignoring him. They must've broken up that's why Kyohei's all depressed." random schoolmate #2 assumed.

_Flashback_

"KYOHEI! If you're not down by 5 minutes we'll leave without you!" Takenaga shouted from the front porch.

Kyohei was still in bed and did not want to leave dreamland just yet but his stomach was already demanding breakfast. He bathed and went down to find no breakfast, not even a bento for lunch. How was he supposed to last through the day?

"Hey, where's my food?" Kyohei asked as he approached the smidiots (smitten idiots aka Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga) on the front porch.

"You woke up late and Sunako doesn't know you." Takenaga answered, already leading the way to school.

"What!? That bitch!" Kyohei swore, glaring at the other guys who looked happily satisfied from another Sunako-cooked breakfast, "Where's that bitch anyway?"

"Noi called earlier and asked for Sunako. She said it was some kind of emergency, although when I asked her, she wouldn't tell me." Takenaga sulked, he transformed from reprimanding Takenaga to sullen Takenaga instantly.

"She must be having doubts about you, Takenaga. She's asking the queen of horror on tips on how to scare you away!" Kyohei laughed mockingly, he was determined to make everyone else as miserable as he was feeling right now.

"I don't think Sunako-chan's the queen of horror right now, she looked really... different earlier." Yuki said.

"Yeah, she even ate with us. I never thought she'd be that fun to talk to. It's a good thing she forgot about you, Kyohei. Now she can be a real lady with real experiences." Ranmaru hinted; 99% of his brain seems to be capable of thinking only about that.

"The only real experience that bitch'll get is experiencing my rage when I find her!" Kyohei muttered, still angry at the missed meal.

The four guys continued to walk to school, Kyohei muttering curses and insulting Sunako every step of the way; Takenaga moping about Noi; Yuki and Ranmaru talking animatedly about Sunako's transformation.

_End Flashback_

Around lunchtime, Kyohei already had a storm brewing - his hunger turned anger which turned to rage which turned to murderous intent towards one Nakahara Sunako manifested physically around him - but what irritated him more was the fact that she was ignoring him. He went to her room to demand food but was shocked to find her surrounded by classmates and no amount of glaring would get her attention.

"NAKAHARA!" Kyohei yelled which caused the whole room to melt at his presence - he had the tendency to be brighter when agitated, "You bitch! You forgot my lunch!"

"Huh? I believe you are mistaken. I don't know you." Sunako calmly replied, not even affected by Kyohei's brightness; her classmates openly gaped at her and after a millisecond, rumors about their supposed breakup flooded the room.

"I don't care if you don't know me. I'm hungry and I demand lunch!" Kyohei continued to yell from the doorway.

At that moment, thousands of bentos flew at him, his fangirls must've heard. Kyohei ran and ran and ran from the flying bentos (it was actually girls running at lightning speed, bentos in hand) and was more than happy when someone grabbed him into the science lab.

Kyohei gasped for breath expecting Sunako but was shocked when he was faced with Takenaga and Noi.

"What are you doing here?!" Kyohei asked, "Don't tell me you-"

"We were not doing that!" Noi clinged to Takenaga while blushing profusely.

"We were having lunch peacefully - eating lunch and nothing else." Takenaga said, "Until we heard the... earthquake. Honestly Kyohei, if you wanted lunch, you could've asked Sunako politely."

"Hey, my stomach's not really in the mood to be polite right now." Kyohei scowled, "You still have lunch there?"

"You're pretty lucky Noi brought a bento for me today." Takenaga handed his bento, looking at it dejectedly then smiled weakly at the bento Noi gave him. (Oh, the sacrifices of young love)

"You made a bento?!" Kyohei said in between mouthfuls at Noi.

"Yes! Sunako helped me a lot but I still did it!" Noi proudly said, "If you weren't such an ass to Sunako you could still eat her bento now."

"Hey! It's not like I had a choice, the potion worked that way." Kyohei almost choked in between bites due to the speed that he was annihilating Takenaga's lunch.

"Here." Takenaga handed a drink to Kyohei, "Kyohei, you agreed to the potion remember? It wasn't like Minerva forced you to it."

"Oh sure, she didn't force me but you did!" Kyohei interjected, "You ruthlessly stabbed me multiple times (with an injection) to take my blood!"

"Takenaga? You took blood?!" Noi asked then pouted at him.

"If you were there Noi, you'd realize that he actually deserved it. Kyohei and Sunako were-"

"TAKENAGA! Have you seen-" Ranmaru certainly had impeccable timing. "Oh you were here." Ranmaru said to Kyohei.

"Kyohei and Sunako were in a -" Takenaga continued.

"TAKENAGA! Kyohei-kun is-" Yuki also had impeccable timing, "Kyohei-kun! You're alive!"

"What exactly happened?" Takenaga finally asked, he could always talk to Noi anytime anyway.

"His fangirls are hunting him - really hunting him - bento and chopsticks in hand. It was soooo scary..." Yuki sobbed.

"Even I wouldn't have probably survived it." Ranmaru said while he sat down beside the already bloated Kyohei, "That's what you get for announcing to the whole school that you wanted a bento."

"Hey! I was hungry. If that bitch did not forget to make my lunch, I wouldn't have done that!" Kyohei said, now satisfied after finishing off the Sunako-made bento.

"You know Kyohei; you could act kinder around Sunako." Noi said, "You wouldn't want any other guy snatching her, don't you?"

"Why bother? She won't remember me anyway." Kyohei said quietly, a faraway look dawned on his face momentarily then it was gone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

TUESDAY: Exhaust him by running

Kyohei was currently running for his life. No, he wasn't running from the police or his fangirls or even Sunako, oddly enough he was running from Yuki's fans.

_Flashback_

Sunako was again missing that morning, it looks like she had become the bento master and her classmates were dying to ask her about her cooking techniques (now that she's not that scary). And so, Kyohei missed his breakfast again and did not have any bento for lunch.

It was like a repeat of yesterday, Kyohei silently annoyed while walking to school. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki talking about Sunako's change, just then, Yuki's phone rang - Machiko was talking to him and he was preoccupied with whispering sweet nothings that he did not notice Kyohei pick up the bento that somehow fell from his bag.

At lunch…

"M-m-my bento!" Yuki said in between sobs, "I'm pretty sure I had it with me to school and Sunako even shaped the carrots as bunnies just for me."

Yuki continued to cry and cry and cry while his classmates were going nuts finding the stupid bento. Soon, more and more people were looking for the bento after seeing Yuki cry - he looked so pitifully cute.

Meanwhile, Kyohei was enjoying the swiped bento at the rooftop. He missed breakfast and was more than happy to wolf down Yuki's lunch even though it had oversized cute bunny carrots. He was so engrossed with eating that he did not notice the mob that formed behind him - all with gleaming evil eyes and gleaming evil agenda.

"Yuki, we found your bento!" a random student said to Yuki at the classroom.

Yuki quickly followed the student and was shocked to see the crowd behind Kyohei, "Kyohei-kun?! Yy-yo-you ate my bento!"

At this, the crowd lunged at Kyohei, Kyohei finally noticed them and did the only thing a sane person would do - he ran.

_End of Flashback_

Sunako felt the fire in her lungs slowly make its way to her gut - she couldn't remember the last time she ran like this. It wasn't like she was supposed to run, she could've beaten the shit out of those thugs right then and there but she might've injured her classmates. She didn't even know why the thugs were looking for her or how they even knew her.

Which brings us to...

BANG!

Sunako and Kyohei slammed into each other - hard. Kyohei, who suddenly realized it was Sunako, grabbed her arm and then led her to run in the only direction left. Yuki's fans and the gangster thugs followed them as they ran and ran and ran.

Sunako noticed a narrow alley to her left and then sharply dragged them both to the narrow alley to hide. The thugs and fans did not notice the narrow alley and just ran straight through their hiding place.

"Thank you..." Sunako managed to blurt out in between pants.

"Why were they after you?" Kyohei asked, sitting down from exhaustion.

"I dunno. I don't even know them."

"You sure?"

"Yup, I don't even know you."

"Ow." Kyohei remembered that he was the reason Sunako met those guys.

"Why were they after you? They didn't look like just fan girls to me." Sunako asked. (There were guys in Yuki's mob.)

"Uhm… I kind of stole somebody else's lunch."

"What?!"

"Hey, I was hungry and all. And I technically didn't steal it, he dropped it, I just picked it up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, thief."

Sunako sat down beside Kyohei, suddenly a dose of pain shot through Sunako's head.

"Ahhh!" Sunako screamed, clutched her head then proceeded to bang it to the wall.

"Oi! You alright?"

"I just had a massive headache."

"Wow, you tend to get those a lot lately."

"How did you know?" Sunako asked, her eyes scrutinizing Kyohei.

"Lucky guess, I guess." Kyohei laughed weakly.

"Are you a mind reader also, thief?"

"Maybe... I wish I was telepathic too, so that I could plant memories in somebody's head."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them until Sunako finally said, "I know it's weird, but do you have painkiller meds with you?"

"No, but I could buy for you. There's a drugstore here somewhere." Kyohei proceeded to stand and then remembered something, "But I don't have money right now, can I borrow yours to buy the medicine?"

"A mind reader thief who's also broke, I'm sure lucky to meet you." Sunako sarcastically said. She stood and leaned on the wall for support while rummaging for money in her skirt, "Shit! I left my purse in my bag."

"Well, the house's near here, you know. So we could just go home then I'll call up the school to tell them that you're pretty sick at the moment."

"You know where I live?"

"What do you think? I'm a mind reader thief, right?" Kyohei said then stepped out from their hiding place. He was expecting for Sunako to follow but when she tried to walk, she just fainted.

"What do I have to do for you to stop falling for me in the wrong way?" Kyohei sighed and picked her up to take her home.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

WEDNESDAY: Kill him with jealousy.

Sunako tied her hair today, it wasn't like she did not tie her hair before; but when she suddenly smiled, the male student population instantly noticed everything - from the hair, to the smile, to how her uniform seemed to look sexier...

And when they noticed, they really noticed.

The school was abuzz with Sunako's transformation and although the Nakahara mansion hotties were generally happy with successfully completing the mission, Kyohei couldn't stop glaring at the boys on the other side of the room talking loudly about Sunako.

"I can't take it anymore!" brave guy #1 exclaimed while striking a pose with his right fist in the air, "I'll ask her out later!"

"What?! Are you sure? She's suddenly pretty and everything but this is Nakahara we're talking about here." coward guy #1 asked, "She might curse you, you know."

"Yeah, I don't think its safe yet to assume that she's changed inside too." coward guy #2 said.

"I don't care. It's not like there's much competition anyway." brave guy #1 comforted himself, "She probably never had other guys confessing to her."

Kyohei seriously wanted to strangle the brave guy right now but Takenaga was seated in front of him (blocking his path) and he couldn't think of any reason to explain his proposed actions except that it involved Sunako.

"Wasn't Takano with her before?" coward guy/gossip guy #1 pointed out.

Kyohei listened intently, ready to strike.

"Nah. That probably wasn't true. Takano and Nakahara-" brave guy #1 laughed,"It's such an unlikely pair."

Kyohei was about to stroll over to the guys to give him a piece of his mind and a large piece of his fist but Takenaga looked at him oddly over his book. He just shrugged then went back to looking out the window.

"Yeah. Must've been just a rumor." coward guy #2 added.

After class, brave guy #1 bravely walked up to Sunako to ask her out. Sunako was busily mopping the hallway floor (after-class cleaning duties) and did not notice the guy at first.

Kyohei was about to go home who saw them from the school grounds. He ran quickly to the hallway then walked casually towards them like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"N-Na-Na-Nakahara!" brave guy #1 stuttered.

Sunako turned to look at him to acknowledge his presence but continued to mop the hallway.

"I... uhm... would you... ahhh.. Would you-" but before brave guy #1 could finish his sentence, Kyohei kicked him stealthily and made it look like he just accidentally hit him while walking.

"Ow!" brave guy #1 doubled over in pain.

Sunako suddenly noticed him then saw Kyohei walk away as if nothing happened.

"Hey! Stop!" Sunako yelled at Kyohei but he did not turn.

"Stop!" Sunako yelled again but Kyohei was busily playing deaf.

Sunako ran after Kyohei and grabbed his arm violently, "What is your problem?!"

"My problem?!" Kyohei answered heatedly, the jealousy was taking its toll in his anger meter "You're the one who grabbed my arm!"

"You made a mess in the hallway!" Sunako said, now irritated.

"Oh, sorry for kicking your boyfriend but he was on my way." Kyohei explained sarcastically.

"I did not mean that guy - I don't even know him." Sunako said, Kyohei suddenly looked relieved, "I meant your shoes. You left a trail of dirt."

"Oh." Kyohei looked back and true to her word there were dirty footsteps trailing him, "Sorry." Kyohei smiled guiltily.

"Just help me clean it." Sunako said then handed him the mop. Kyohei gladly accepted the mop then started to clean. Brave guy #1 seemed to have taken the hint and left the hallway after seeing them. It wasn't just a rumor after all.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

THURSDAY: Make him Ranmaru's apprentice.

Sunako was busily finishing up a couple more breakfast dishes in the kitchen when the guys entered the dining room to eat breakfast. There was one set of bowl and chopsticks missing from the table so Kyohei went to the kitchen to get another and forgot that Sunako doesn't know him at all.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The other guys instantly ran to the kitchen to know what happened. They saw Sunako pointing a bloody knife at Kyohei who was backed up on the cupboard.

"Sunako, he's a guest." Takenaga said, trying to calm her down and get her to put the knife away from Kyohei's face.

"Why can't anybody tell me anything?!" Sunako said, she resumed cooking while Kyohei hid behind Takenaga, "So, who's the bloody idiot?"

"Uhm.. he's ahh..." Takenaga looked at Ranmaru for support.

"He's my apprentice." Ranmaru said, "He's staying over to have hands-on training."

Ranmaru beamed proudly after his little lie. Sunako looked at Ranmaru then at Kyohei disgustedly. Kyohei was glaring at Ranmaru like he was boring a hole at his skull. Yuki and Takenaga were trying to hard not to laugh.

"Yes, Takano Kyohei is Ranmaru's apprentice on the-" Takenaga said.

"Techniques and strategies of making women happy" Ranmaru finished off for him. Kyohei was now gripping the bowl at his hand hardly and was moments from flinging it at Ranmaru's precious head.

"Sunako-chan, can you make an extra bento also for Kyohei-kun? He's coming with us to school too." Yuki said, Kyohei suddenly forgot his anger at Ranmaru after hearing the word bento.

"Sure." Sunako smiled sweetly, Kyohei felt his heart drop to his innards, but then she continued, "Even lecherous guys have to eat."

...

All throughout the day, anything that Kyohei said was interpreted weirdly by Sunako. She gave him disgusted looks and even scooted far from him during lunch. Kyohei, on the other hand, repeatedly wanted to beat Ranmaru until he's unconscious but Takenaga and Yuki held him back.

After dinner, Kyohei found himself staring at Sunako's door - internally debating if he should go and explain that he's not Ranmaru's apprentice or just let her forget about it by tomorrow. Somehow, Sunako thinking about him in a bad way made him feel uneasy and his uneasiness meter was filled up to the brim due to the day's events.

"What do you want?" Sunako pulled Kyohei out of his musings. She was standing at her doorway, holding the doorknob and looking at him impatiently while screams echoed from the TV.

"I-uh.. I wanted to... I just wanted to say good night." Kyohei suddenly blurted out_. 'Just wanted to say goodnight? God, I should really sleep._' Kyohei thought.

"Oh, well, good night then." Sunako said then turned to close the door.

"Wait! I'm not Ranmaru's apprentice!"

"Oh, I figured that much."

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"You weren't looking at girls all throughout the day, unlike Ranmaru who seemed to ogle anyone with a pretty face and a nice body."

"Oh, I wasn't? So why were you throwing disgusted looks at me?"

"I said you weren't looking at girls but you were staring at me the whole time. It was creepy, you know."

"Oh sorry." Kyohei said, "I guess I just couldn't help myself." and he mentally slapped himself hard_. 'I couldn't help myself?! What the fucking hell is wrong with me?' _

"Uhhm.. okay...."

"So, uhm, good night then." Kyohei stammered then kissed her cheek and dashed to his room.

Sunako froze then finally smiled and closed the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

FRIDAY: Introduce him as Auntie's Ex-Lover.

"SUNAKO! DON'T KILL HIM!" Takenaga yelled.

"Yes, Sunako-chan. Please don't kill Kyohei-kun!" Yuki said.

"WHY NOT?! HE WAS IN MY BATHROOM!"

"He's a house guest, Sunako." Ranmaru explained.

"House guests shouldn't use other people's showers!"

Sunako held the sword above Kyohei's body while straddling him on the bathroom floor - good thing he had the decency to wear a towel. Yuki and Ranmaru were trying to take the short sword from her hand but she was strong, very strong.

"Kyohei, why are you here?" Ranmaru asked.

"The hot water in my bath broke."

"Then take a shower using cold water." Takenaga reasoned.

"Have you felt the 'cold' water? Ice cubes are even hotter than that!"

"Fine, fine. Sunako, Kyohei's sorry for using your shower. You can let go of him now." Takenaga said.

Sunako stood up from Kyohei but was still pointing the sword at Kyohei, "He doesn't look sorry enough to me."

"Okay, I am sorry." Kyohei said while standing up, "Happy now, bitch?"

Sunako made a move to lunge again at Kyohei but Ranmaru and Yuki stopped her. Kyohei, on the other hand, hid behind Takenaga.

"Who is this bastard, anyway?!" Sunako glared at Kyohei.

"This bastard is.. uhm.. Auntie's-" Takenaga started.

"Long lost-" Yuki added.

"Ex-lover!" Ranmaru finished. (A/N: Let's give it up for the Tres Maestros Sustantivo or the three master storytellers for their feeble attempt to come up with a lie! Hahaha, I just wanted to say that.)

_'Ex-lover? Really? That's the best they could come up with?! Stupid bastards. Why can't they think of anything decent for a change?'_ Kyohei thought.

Sunako stared from Ranmaru to Takenaga to Yuki with a bewildered look and then shot a disgusted look to Kyohei, "I never thought Auntie dated teenagers."

"Age doesn't matter in love, Sunako-chan." Ranmaru smiled, the rose petals starting to scatter around him.

"What's he here for?"

"He's here to..." Takenaga said.

"Look for-" Yuki continued for him.

"Anything with Auntie's scent" Ranmaru beamed, "He has an obsession with Auntie's fragrance."

"WHAT?!" Kyohei and Sunako yelled in unison.

"That is one disgusting obsession." Sunako said while glaring at Kyohei.

"I know, but you see, love can take any forms even in the form of odor." Ranmaru explained; the rose petals increased around him.

"I'd hate to interrupt Ranmaru's love lesson but we still have school. We'd be late if we don't get ready soon." Takenaga said, moving to exit the room.

"Sunako-chan, can you please make a bento for Kyohei-kun too?" Yuki asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Why?"

"He's coming with us to school." Takenaga explained with certain finality in his voice.

...

School went by quickly. Sunako avoided Kyohei at all costs. The guys teased Kyohei all day about being Auntie's ex-lover while Kyohei silently plotted their assassinations. After class, everybody went home and did their before-dinner activities. Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga were sprawled in front of the TV, although Takenaga was reading a book. Kyohei, who had the urge to have a snack, was wandering the hallway to the kitchen. He suddenly saw Sunako happily humming on her way to make dinner. She did not notice Kyohei was with her in the hallway and did not even hear him move closer to her.

BANG!

"Ow!"

Kyohei grabbed Sunako and slammed her to the wall. Sunako was trapped in between Kyohei's body and the wall but she was fiercely fighting to get free.

"Please..." Kyohei whispered; his forehead touched Sunako's while his hands trapped her fists to the wall.

"What?! Let go of me, you pervert! I'm not Auntie and I sure don't smell like her!"

"Please... just remember me already." Kyohei had his eyes closed as if he was the one in pain.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Just remember me..." Kyohei opened his eyes and stared into Sunako's violet orbs, "I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what you're talking about." Sunako replied quietly. Kyohei already released her hands but she did not move away.

"I just... I miss you so much."

And with that, Kyohei released Sunako and walked away, leaving a confused Sunako.

Needless to say, dinner was awkward after that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Woohoo! I finally finished this chapter, now I can write that stupid thesis chapter. Hehe. Anyway, I wasn't able to thoroughly check this but I hope you like it!

Tell me what you think, k? Review, review, review!

Anyway, next chapter's the Halloween Party. I kind of mentioned in the first chapter that Auntie was throwing one after a week… although I'm not really sure when I'd be able to write it seeing that I have absolutely no idea what I'd want to happen. Hehehe. Anyway, I hope I finish it this week or the next, so… see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I know. Kill me. Burn me. Torture me. But I swear to whatever entity out there, I tried to write. I've been pretty lazy, ok, really lazy these past few weeks and I should've written this chapter a long time ago but I never had the inspiration to do so. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this.

Thanks again to those who reviewed, and those who placed this in story alert and favorite stories. Thanks to marian03yu, Robyn85, SkInIr, shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo, redcazenovia, Hououza, Superknight123, kawaiighurl, ThierryMyst, DarkSmile, anitsirhc, silent addict (have I mentioned I like your name? hehehe anyway, I do!), nacho1sgood, mariqueemy, let's give them a big round of applause, a bone crushing hug and a sloppy wet kiss. Thank You! Seriously, thank you.

Anyway, I just realized I forgot to put the disclaimer in the past chapters so here it is again, in case you missed it:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution or Yamato blah blah blah blah... and onto the story…

**Chapter 6: The Halloween Ball**

"NAKAHARA SUNAKO!"

"NAKAHARA SUNAKO! I swear if you're not out here in the next ten seconds, I'll drag your lazy ass so hard it'll bruise!" Noi screamed from the mansion's front porch while Tamao and her limousine patiently waited for Sunako to emerge.

The four guys, who were also woken up by Noi's yells, groggily clambered down the stairs to where the screaming banshee, err... Noi was.

"Noi, why are you here? It's still 5 am." Takenaga asked, his love for Noi was the only thing preventing him from strangling her, but Kyohei did not share said love.

"YOU NOISY BITCH!" Kyohei frantically yelled, "Seriously Takenaga, why in the world do you love this screaming wailing banshee?!"

"I am not a banshee, you lazy sloth!" Noi yelled back, "If your girlfriend was out here right now as planned, I wouldn't be screaming my head off!"

"Sunako-chan? I think she left early to go to the market." Yuki answered, hiding behind Takenaga. He was positive another Noi-Kyohei World War was about to start.

"Yeah, she said there was this seafood sale today but she'll have to be one of the first buyers to avail it." Ranmaru explained, somehow he teleported and was already beside Tamao.

"WHAT?!" an enraged Noi said while Takenaga was trying to comfort her, "I told her yesterday we'd be buying costumes for the Halloween Party today, together."

"She must've forgotten." Tamao quietly said, "Its okay. We'll just pick her up at the market. Sorry for the disturbance. Please enjoy your morning."

Tamao bowed then dragged a furious Noi back to the limousine.

"I'll call you later, Takenaga!" Noi yelled back when she regained her composure and then they were gone.

"Seriously Takenaga, how could you love her?" Ranmaru asked.

"I don't know. I really really don't know." Takenaga answered grimly.

The four boys resigned to the mansion to sleep off the remaining morning hours.

---

A couple of hours later...

Kyohei could no longer ignore his hunger and since Sunako was out with the girls, he was left to scavenge around the kitchen for anything resembling food. Soon, he was joined by Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru who were also very very hungry.

"She didn't even leave any breakfast. What a heartless bitch." Kyohei commented as he opened the umpteenth cupboard.

"We could eat out." Ranmaru suggested while checking a molded plastic container against the light, it had something green and purplish inside, "Everything here's either going to kill us or sicken us then kill us." (A/N: I actually found such a container in my brother's apartment's fridge, it looked like it was fossilized or frozen years ago...)

"I'm broke." Kyohei said flatly.

"You're always broke." Takenaga said, "I even wonder if you do get paid at your part time jobs."

"Hey, I get paid. It just disappears before I could even savor it."

"Yeah, we know your stomach can dissolve money too." Takenaga pointedly answered.

DING DONG! (Doorbell sound)

"I'll get that!" Yuki said, already heading for the door.

Yuki returned with a two plastic large bags bearing food.

"That was Tamao's chaffeur. He delivered Sunako's shopping bags and a note from Noi." Yuki said then proceeded to open the note when Takenaga snatched it.

_-----_

_We know you're all starving so here's take-out for you. Good thing Sunako remembered she didn't leave any food or you'd probably end up dead, famished but dead. Anyway, decorate the place, why don't you. It doesn't even resemble anything Halloween-like for god's sake. _

_So… we'll be seeing you later! _

_xoxoxo _

_Noi_

_PS Ranmaru, Tamao says hi! _(Ranmaru blushed, hard)

_PPS Kyohei, don't snuff the food and Yuki, I can't wait to see your costume, they said you'll be wearing the princess costume again! How cute! _(Yuki got annoyed and looked at the guys with contempt.)

_PPPS Takenaga, I miss you too. I'll see you later. _(Takenaga also blushed.)

_-----_

"Well, I guess we have to decorate the place." Takenaga said, after recovering from his embarrassing blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's eat. I'm starving." Kyohei said while stuffing his mouth with food.

After lunch, the guys decorated the whole mansion with all the Halloween props they could get their hands on. The ballroom, the main area of the party, was decorated with a lot of cobwebs, fake bats and a lot of Sunako's stuff. Kyohei's famous spooky crooked fence was again present and adorned the stairwell. Candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling while dismembered hands holding torches lit the walls and corridors. The guys changed into their costumes afterwards and waited for the guests to show up.

Auntie was the first one to arrive - grandly arrive and was impressed by the effort of the guys.

"Honestly, you really outdid yourselves this time." Auntie said, "But I still did not forget the deal, where's Sunako? If you haven't changed her, you're out for good, understand?"

"Y-y-yes! She's.. uhm.." Yuki stammered while looking at the other guys for support. They couldn't even bank on Yuki's cuteness on this one.

"She's arriving with Noi and Tamao. They went out earlier today to shop for costumes and, I believe, hang out." Takenaga said smoothly, he hid his earlier fear with a calm and composed face.

"Great! Hanging out with the girls!" Auntie glowed, "I can't wait to see her!"

---

Guests arrived and soon the place was filled with people talking and socializing. Auntie acted as the gracious host, like usual, while the guys (except Yuki since he cross-dressed) danced and mingled with different women. It was a lively party, a string ensemble played haunting music while waiters bustled about refilling drinks or offering treats (the ensemble, caterer and waiters arrived with Auntie).

Later, Tamao and Noi arrived at the top stairstep and all eyes were on them. Noi wore a bloodied kimono but the red made her look even more beautiful. Tamao wore an exquisite Chinese dress which made her look like a precious porcelain doll. But before any guy could even say hey-there-gorgeous, Takenaga and Ranmaru were beside them and escorted them down the stairs.

"Where's Sunako?" Takenaga whispered to Noi while they were dancing.

"She said she'd drop her shopping bags to her room first." Noi whispered back.

And then they continued dancing, the party continued in full swing but Auntie was itching to see Sunako. She eyed Yuki dangerously as if mentally scolding him and asking for Sunako. Yuki scurried across the ballroom and looked for the guys. Ranmaru glared at Yuki when he went near them (Ranmaru and Tamao were dancing too) and said he didn't know where Sunako was. Kyohei was busily staring off into the distance and did not even notice Yuki ask him a question. Takenaga only said Sunako was in her room but did not disengage himself from Noi. Yuki was about to leave the ballroom to fetch Sunako when a drunken guy came up to him and forcefully grabbed him to dance. He screamed for Kyohei and Kyohei was startled out of his thoughts.

"What?" Kyohei yelled to Yuki, frustrated to be shaken out of his daydream.

"She's at her room. Please get her." Yuki yelled back while trying to escape from the drunken guy's grasp.

Kyohei gave Yuki one annoyed look then left the ballroom to get Sunako.

Kyohei's POV

She doesn't remember me but she sure can still make my life a living hell.

It's not like you were doing anything in the party. (Kyohei's inner voice argued)

Sure, but her room's on the other side of the mansion for god's sake.

Normal POV

He was near the ballroom entrance (the top of the stairwell) when the doors opened and then a goddess descended upon mortals, the heavens opened, angels sang, and Kyohei's jaw hit the floor.

The whole ballroom looked up in awe; Sunako looked so angelic - angelic and beautiful. She was in a simple white floor-length dress and her hair was pulled back in a simple knot but she still looked gorgeous. It wasn't just the clothes, it was the air around her; she was radiantly beautiful.

"Ma-may I escort you?" Kyohei said, after picking his jaw up from the floor.

"Thank you." Sunako said and smiled sweetly which caused Kyohei's heart to flutter wildly.

Everyone stared as they quietly made their way down the stairs. Kyohei was also staring at Sunako, his brain couldn't wrap around the idea that this was Sunako - scary, dark, horrific Nakahara Sunako. It took all of his self-control to stop his jaw from dropping again while staring at her.

"Why is everyone staring?" Sunako finally whispered when they reached the ballroom floor.

"Y-yo-you're gorgeous." Kyohei genuinely said, even he was shocked by what he said - this was Sunako for god's sake, his mind reminded, "I mean.. uhm... you're costume suits you. What are you supposed to be again?" _Aside from being mine_, his nasty conscience appended then he mentally slapped himself.

"Uhm, I don't really know. Noi forced this on me earlier." Sunako answered. Somehow they ended up dancing slowly amidst the crowd, who thankfully went back to socializing.

"Oh, remind me to thank Noi later." Kyohei replied.

"You know Noi? How come I don't know you? Are you from our school?" Sunako asked, intrigued by the certain familiarity she was feeling.

"Uhm. I'm just nobody." Kyohei said. _'You_ _won't remember me tomorrow anyway' _Kyohei thought and then he smiled a weak smile from the realization.

Sunako saw the sad smile and then pain shot through her head again. The stabbing headache more relentless as ever and all she could do was bang her head on Kyohei's shoulder.

"Oi! You alright?" Kyohei asked, his voice laced with concern and worry.

"Yeah, just a migraine" Sunako whimpered from his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt your sweet dance but I just wanted to see my Sunako." Auntie said; her voice authoritative as if trying to pry Sunako away from Kyohei.

"Auntie, sorry I didn't see you as soon as possible. I'm just having this crazy headache right now and I'm just borrowing Mr. Stranger's shoulder here for awhile." Sunako explained, her head still resting on Kyohei's shoulders.

"Mr. Stranger? Sunako, I know he's your boyfriend. You don't need to hide it from me." Auntie said; she was already giving Kyohei the evil eye.

"Boyfriend?!" Sunako's head shot up and then she quickly regretted the action then banged her head again to Kyohei's shoulder, "I think you're clearly mistaken, Auntie. I don't even know this guy. And I'm pretty sure I don't have a boyfriend."

"What? Kyohei?! Explain yourself!" Auntie said - anger already evident on her face.

Kyohei didn't know what to say and just pointed one lone finger to Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki who was slowly easing their way out of the ballroom.

"YOU THREE! In the next room, NOW!" Auntie yelled, the guests was momentarily disturbed but returned to their socializing after Auntie gave them a warm smile, "Please do continue. I will be back after a while. Enjoy the party!"

Auntie followed the three guys to their deaths torture questioning, leaving Kyohei and Sunako on the dance floor. Sunako still had her head in Kyohei's shoulder, the headache making her nauseous and extremely dizzy.

"I think I need to drink some painkillers then lie down for a bit." Sunako said - she had her eyes closed from the immense pain the migraine was giving her.

"Okay, can you sit for awhile? I'll get painkillers from the kitchen." Kyohei softly said then maneuvered her to sit on the nearest chair. Sunako rested her head on the table beside her - one thought on her head, _'How the hell did he know where the kitchen was?'_

----

In the torture chamber, aka next room, Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru was being grilled to perfection by ferocious Auntie.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SUNAKO?!" Auntie screamed, all three guys flinched from the tone and volume of her voice, "Explain it now!"

"We cursed her." Takenaga said, after mustering much needed courage.

"YOU CURSED HER?!" Auntie was angry, really angry, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Well, obviously, we weren't thinking well." Ranmaru stalled then rambled on when Auntie glared full force, "We kind of cursed her to become somehow ladylike but she'll forget Kyohei."

"We didn't mean to hurt Sunako-chan. I swear." Yuki tearfully said, his voice quivering from fear.

"And it's not like she turned out to be that bad, I mean she dressed herself tonight, we didn't force her." Ranmaru defended.

"And she went out with Noi and Tamao without being forced either. She has friends in school. Guys confess to her. She's finally normal, as normal as she can be." Takenaga continued.

"But she doesn't know Kyohei? In what goddamn universe is that normal?!" Auntie heatedly asked.

"It's a small sacrifice, really." Takenaga said; Ranmaru and Yuki nodded in agreement to him.

"A SMALL SACRIFICE?! Is it a small sacrifice for you to forget Noi if your relationship to your father will be better, Takenaga?" Auntie said, Takenaga looked down, "Is it a small sacrifice for you to forget Tamao, Ranmaru? or Machika, Yuki? Love is not a small sacrifice. You guys should've known better."

All three guys couldn't answer back and somehow found the floor interesting.

----

Meanwhile, after running to the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit, Kyohei ran back to the ballroom only to find the chair empty. He searched across the room for Sunako but did not find her. He even went to the next room, only to find Auntie brandishing a whip while the three guys were begging at her feet and kissing her shoes. Okay, they were just talking but the atmosphere was scary - torture scary.

"Have you seen Sunako?" Kyohei interrupted.

"No." Takenaga answered, "And you should be here with us."

All three guys glared at him, his head actually, as he peeked through the door.

"Nah, I think I'll skip this barbecue." Kyohei said then left the room.

----

Back to the torture chamber, Ranmaru and Yuki was already half-cooked while Takenaga was turning to charcoal. Okay, not really, but they were still being grilled.

"Revert her back now." Auntie commanded.

"We don't really know how." Takenaga honestly answered.

"You made this mess. You clean it up." Auntie threatened then left the room to cool off in the party.

"I could give Minerva a call. She might have a clue or something." Ranmaru said then proceeded to call her. He left the room to tend to the call then returned minutes later, "She said it was all in the incantation. There was a way to reverse it somewhere."

"Incantation?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, it was the stuff she was saying while brewing the potion. I can't remember the stuff. Can you, Takenaga?" Ranmaru asked.

"Wait, I'm trying to remember it."

----

Outside the torture chamber, Kyohei searched and searched and searched and finally saw Sunako lying on the balcony railing (see ch92 for reference).

"Here you are. I've been looking all over for you." Kyohei tried to keep the worry out of his voice but failed.

"I had to lie down. There's like a thousand screaming witches inside my head." Sunako explained.

"I brought painkillers for you. I'll just get some water." Kyohei left for awhile then returned with a glass of water. He helped Sunako half-sit to drink the medicine then let her lay her head on his lap.

"I don't even know why I'm so comfortable with you. I don't even know you."

"Do you really want to know me?"

"A part of me wants to. But it's like my brain's warning me on something." Sunako said while she looked up to the stars, "This headache started just because you smiled earlier, even though it was a sad smile."

"Really? Uhm…I'm sorry." Kyohei said, somehow the sorry was not just for the sad smile but for everything else.

"It's not your fault. I don't know why I'm like this. I get these dreadful migraines, sometimes I want to chop my head off."

Kyohei suddenly remembered the old horror-loving scary Sunako and couldn't help but smile then murmured, "Yeah, you'd surely think that."

"What?"

"Nothing. When did you start having these migraines?"

"I think a week ago. And then there's the thing about my memory, it's like I'm forgetting something."

_'or someone.'_ Kyohei sadly thought.

"It's like the whole world knows something that I don't - the people at the market, my classmates at school, my teachers, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, even Noi and Tamao. They keep on mentioning something and then I start getting headaches. It's tiring, annoying and really painful."

"Why are you so sure they know something that you don't?"

"I don't even know why. It's like my brain's trying to remember something and then it's triggered by people mentioning a name or a word or something. Sometimes I get this flashes of images, or actually, flashes of light like they were part of my memory and sometimes they feel so real, scary but real. When it gets to that point, the pain is too much; no amount of skull-to-wall contact could alleviate it. So if you know anything, please tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

_Light and darkness coincide_

_Erase the memories you refuse to hide_

"Of course I want to know! If that something could stop this deadly headache then I really want to know."

"You won't regret it? Ever?"

_Kiss of light to forget the pain_

_Kiss of light to remember and rain_

"What is there to regret? I don't even know what that something is."

_Forget your dark universe_

_Forget your fear of light_

_Forget love and hatred_

_Forget and just be_

"Then, please... don't regret this."

And then Kyohei bent down to kiss Sunako.

Sunako closed her eyes and had flashes of images in her mind's eye but this time, the images had Kyohei in it not some blinding light. The times they shared while watching a movie in her room, fighting for ice cream, going to the market, bickering for dinner, going to a date, playing games, and a lot of memories she didn't know she kept inside her flashed in mind numbing speed. And when she opened her eyes, she was staring back at Kyohei's warm gaze. Then she remembered where her lips were and his lips were and she promptly fainted.

Kyohei looked down at the fainted Sunako and couldn't help but smile, _'She's back alright; she's really back.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay… so how was it?

Please don't kill me. Review first, then kill me. hahaha. So seriously, how was it? Good? Bad? Worse? Review review review!

I know it's kind of rushed, I had a hard time writing again after the brief hiatus I had. My academic life is light-years away from writing fan fiction, so it was kind of hard to switch from logical analytical me to psychotic writer me. Anyway, no more excuses...

Next chapter's already on the works so I'll upload it soon. Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

And when I say update soon, I mean lightning fast soon. Hahaha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well, this is the last chapter. I had a great time writing this. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution or Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge…

**Chapter 7: A Confession.**

After Sunako fainted on the balcony, Kyohei carried her back to her room and never left her side. His conscience wouldn't let him sleep and so he was staring at Sunako all throughout the night while arguing and debating with his conscience. He did not notice the party end at the ballroom or hear Auntie's one last final threat to the guys to "clean your goddamn mess!". Kyohei was busily denying his feelings to his conscience and soon he was sleeping at Sunako's bedside, his head on her bed while sitting on a low chair.

---

"Radiant creature, WAKE UP!"

_'Oh she's back all right, and she wouldn't even let me sleep.'_ Kyohei thought.

"Shut up..." Kyohei answered sleepily.

"What?! Get the hell out of my room!" Sunako yelled, "Wait! What did you do to my room?! It's too bright! Ahhh! I'm melting."

Kyohei, who was still a little groggy, grabbed a pillow then smothered Sunako, "There, it's no longer bright."

Sunako threw the pillow back at Kyohei and then pushed his head off the bed, "I said, GET OUT!"

"Why'd you have to be so cranky?" Kyohei picked himself up the floor then lied down on the bed beside Sunako.

Sunako tried to push Kyohei off again but she was already on the verge of bleeding her nose out so she instead grabbed some tissue from the bedside table. While Sunako was preoccupied with wiping her blood off, Kyohei wrapped his arms around Sunako and then forced her to lie down facing him.

"Get your hands off me! Get out of my bed! Get out of my room! Get fucking lost!"

"You're really too noisy, you know. I might have to use my extra-special Sunako-silencing technique."

"Let me go!" Sunako tried to get free from his arms but she wasn't really trying that hard, "God, why did you have to create this stupid, idiotic, asshole of a bastard? What did I do to be punished like this? (and then to Kyohei) Why don't you just die? Why are you here anyway? Why don't you get your ass out of my room?"

Sunako continued to rant and rant and rant and rant until Kyohei couldn't take it any longer and proceeded to use the tried and tested extra-special Sunako-silencing technique. Sunako did not even have time to close her eyes as Kyohei kissed her just like the night before. Sunako was actually returning the kiss until something clicked inside her brain then she promptly fainted.

Kyohei pulled away and had a hard time breathing. He was again faced with a fainted Sunako and the conscience in his brain nagged him about what he was supposed to say. He hugged Sunako tightly to his chest, breathed in deeply then proceeded to spill his guts for Sunako to hear.

"I promised myself I'd tell you, so finally I will. I know it's cheating since you're not conscious but at least you remember me by now. I wouldn't even dream of telling you this when you're conscious, who knows how many seconds I would last before you tear me up to bits..."

"I don't even know why I like you. You're morbid and scary but even when you weren't I still couldn't shake you out of my head. I hate you're stubbornness and selfishness but love the fact that you stand up for what you believe in and actually fight for what you want - it led to this two years of hell but it was sure worthwhile..."

"I'm pretty sure if Takenaga walked in on us right now, he wouldn't keep his mouth shut for a month. Yuki and Ranmaru would probably throw confetti around and light fireworks just to celebrate and rub it in my face that they've been right all along. I don't even want to know what Noi would do when she finds out..."

Sunako slipped to consciousness but did not dare move; apparently she was still in Kyohei's arms. Kyohei was too cooped up with his confession that he did not even feel Sunako move her head a little.

"I mean, here I am, hugging an unconscious you as if holding on for dear life while spewing nonsense and trying to sort out this stupid buggers they call feelings. I've fallen for you, alright. It took a lot to admit it but I couldn't deny it any longer..."

"So, uhm... I guess I like you, a lot. And, I think... I might even love you too."

Kyohei blushed and hugged Sunako tighter, he did not see Sunako's lips curve to a smile. She just might even love him too.

**Epilogue**

Sunako was busily glaring at the carrot in her hand. Then she was furiously mincing the said vegetable in angry slices while muttering to herself.

"If only I didn't love you this much then maybe I'd be back in my room. You just had to be so childish and immature. I just wish this carrot was your pretty face; I'd cut it in half then mince it then saute it in boiling oil. Then I'd watch your pretty face burn in agony." Sunako continued mincing violently, "Fucking radiant bastard."

"I know." Kyohei answered from the doorway after listening to Sunako rant to herself.

"If it isn't the devil himself" Sunako sarcastically said.

"If it isn't hell's lovely mistress"

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Kyohei replied while sitting down in front of Sunako.

Sunako stopped chopping and was trying to stop the incoming nosebleed. She was almost successful, only a small trickle of blood oozed out of her nose, but her face was very very red. After wiping off the blood and doing breathing techniques for a few seconds, she continued chopping violently.

"Hey! Stop eating the shrimp! I'm not yet done cooking."

"They look and taste pretty cooked to me."

"They're only steamed; they don't taste that good."

"I don't mind, they still taste pretty damn good to me." Kyohei smiled, annoying Sunako further.

"Get the hell out of my kitchen!"

"You know, yelling at your boyfriend is not good for the relationship."

"Shut up!"

"What are you doing anyway? You look pretty angry at that orange mush."

"This orange mush is pounded minced shredded carrots which I painstakingly obliterated because you insist on not tasting them in your food, you ungrateful bastard!"

"You can always cook without them, you know."

"I can always not cook for you, you know" She started to chop the carrots in bigger cubes instead of mincing them to bits.

"Oi, that's not a good joke." Kyohei said, "Ok, I'm sorry. You can cook your precious carrots."

Sunako resumed mincing the carrots, "I said stop munching on the shrimp! Or else you won't have them later."

"Oh come on, you know I love these."

Suddenly, Sunako grabbed the bowl of steamed shrimp and unceremoniously dumped them to the freshly minced carrots.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE KILLING THE SHRIMPS!" Kyohei yelled - his eyes as wide as saucers while stalking towards Sunako and the shrimps.

"I said I wasn't finished cooking. Now, get lost before I kill your precious shrimps further." Sunako said; she proceeded to mince the shrimp with the carrots and other ingredients.

"What are you cooking anyway? I never saw shrimp and carrots together." Kyohei now sat beside Sunako while curiously looking at the orange-y mush Sunako was violently beating.

"Dumplings"

"Shrimp and carrot dumplings?! Whatever possessed you to think of that?"

"Oh, it was inspired by you." Sunako smirked, "Aren't you glad?"

"By me?!" Kyohei exclaimed then suddenly remembered something, "Oh I know, you're punishing me!"

"And why would I punish you? Hmm?"

"Because I did not clean my room yesterday?"

"And?"

"What? Hey, the food fight was Ranmaru's fault! He was the one who threw at me first." (Kyohei didn't answer Ranmaru's question so Ranmaru threw food at him)

"But you didn't have to throw back!"

"Bu-but he asked me when we were going to check in a love hotel! Of course I had to throw back!"

"WHAT!? That shameless bastard!" Sunako stopped mincing the dumpling mush and was about to exit the kitchen - still wielding the knife in her hand.

"Stop. It's not worth it." Kyohei grabbed Sunako by the waist then scooted her back to the counter to resume her cooking. Sunako went back to pounding the dumpling mush while Kyohei was still holding onto her waist.

"You can let go of me, you know. I promise not to mince that lecherous bastard at the moment." Sunako said, although she really didn't mind Kyohei's arms around her.

"Oh I know. I just don't want to let go."

...

Meanwhile, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki were witnessing this lovely exchange in the kitchen with tears of joy in their eyes.

"Do you think we should tell them that Auntie's here?"

"Nah- they'll find out later anyway."

"And it's better if Auntie sees this herself."

-----

After Sunako (with a Kyohei latched to her waist) finished cooking, they went to the dining room to set the table.

"Sunako!" Auntie said, Kyohei instantly let go of Sunako's waist and stepped away from her, "Hello to you too, Kyohei."

"Auntie! I didn't know you were coming, I should've cooked more food." Sunako said and hugged her Aunt back.

"Ah, no need, no need." Auntie said and motioned for Kyohei and Sunako to sit, "I have a dinner date with darling today. Anyway, I just dropped by to see how you are doing."

"Uhm, I'm okay, I guess." Sunako said, she was suddenly nervous and reached for Kyohei's hand under the table.

"Have you thrown your horror collection yet?"

"No, you know I can't do that."

"But Sunako, you'll never be a lady with that thing weighing you down."

"Why can't you just accept her for who she is?" Kyohei interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you, slacker boy." Auntie glared at Kyohei then turned to Sunako, "Sunako, are you really happy like this?"

"Auntie, I'm really happy right now." She squeezed Kyohei's hand, a small smile on her lips.

"How about a boyfriend? A real boyfriend, not this pretend-good-for-nothing boyfriend"

"Ah.. uhm..."

"Well?"

"Does she need one?" Kyohei again interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you, Kyohei. You haven't done anything for Sunako; you can't even convert her to a lady."

"Sure, I can't turn her to a lady but at least I love her for who she is!" _'Oh shit, I said that out loud.'_ Kyohei thumped his head on the table, hard.

Auntie was gaping at him while Sunako froze.

"Sunako?" Auntie asked Sunako, who was still frozen.

"Huh?" Sunako managed to stammer.

"Sunako, are you and Kyohei?" Auntie inquired, a knowing smile making its way to her lips.

"Uhm... uh..."

_'Say yes. Say yes. Say yes.'_ Kyohei chanted in his mind while his head was still on the table.

"Uh... I... dunno." Sunako finally finished.

"You don't know?" Auntie asked.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, after the Halloween Party, I was kind of woozy and then I woke up with Kyohei by my bedside. And then he kind of confessed to me while thinking that I was asleep and I kind of acknowledged it but we haven't really talked about it yet."

"So you imbecile could not even confess to her properly?" Auntie said to Kyohei, "You're such a coward."

"Hey! I tried to tell her, but she fainted. And then she was actually awake so she still heard it." Kyohei slightly lifted her head from the table but just transferred it to Sunako's shoulder.

"So... you two are?"

"We're not really sure. We'll tell you when we're definite enough." Sunako managed to say.

"Fine. At least you finally admitted to your feelings. I'm afraid I have to go now, I have a date with darling in a couple of minutes." Auntie said. She went to the balcony where a helicopter was waiting for her while Sunako and Kyohei followed, "Just call me when you decide to get married or have kids, ok?!"

And then she was gone.

"So, I'm not your boyfriend."

"I don't know."

"I really thought I was, you know."

"Kyohei, I've been alone in the darkness for so long, I don't even know if what I feel for you is real or just my imagination."

"After the little fiasco of you forgetting me, you think those feelings are not true?"

"I don't know. Last week was amazing, I found out what it would be like to know you without this big 'I hate ugly girls'-induced darkness phenomena, although some of those days were pretty creepy. And the migraines kind of screamed at me that I can't go on forgetting about you..."

"But?"

"But I don't know?! I'm scared! I don't know what I'd do if you reject me or break up with me! I might not take it and just embrace darkness permanently. I might jump to my death and bring everyone along!"

"Okay... but I won't break up with you or reject you and it's not because I'm preventing a massacre or anything." Kyohei said then moved closer to Sunako, "How could I do that? You looked past my looks, past my radiance, past everything and accepted me for who I am. All I'm asking for you is... to just let me love you and just let this be."

"Just let this be..." Sunako repeated, somehow those words and Kyohei's sudden embrace calmed her.

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry and those guys have been spying on us since earlier." Kyohei said with a lighter tone in his voice while still holding onto Sunako.

"I know. You think they'll ever stop crying?"

"They'll probably flood the house before they do." Kyohei released Sunako but held her hand, "Come on, the shrimps are calling me."

"The carrots are too."

...

**THE END**

...

Finally, it's done! yipee. Now the voices inside my head can stop screaming, and I can focus on more... uhm.. important matters. hahaha. I never thought I'd actually finish this through but I wouldn't have done it without the lovely support of all who reviewed and those who placed this in story alert and favorite stories. I heart you guys, I really do! Here, take my heart and divide it to yourselves.

I know. It's kind of soft ending... I wasn't even planning on writing the epilogue but my best friend insisted on a Sunako confession - she never confessed explicitly, hahaha, I couldn't make her do it. But at least she kind of implied that she likes Kyohei.

I'm satisfied with this for now, if you can suggest anything, just review.

Anyway, thanks again for absolutely everything! XD


End file.
